El Legado
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: U.A. La familia real ha gobernado por generaciones, siendo los amos indiscutibles de la galaxia sin nadie que se oponga, pero la casta más noble ha comenzado a perecer. No debería ser sorpresa dado que son guerreros preparados a morir en combate. Lo que nadie espera es que una simple mujer con la ayuda menos pensada sea la causa de la extinción del linaje más poderoso del universo.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

El Legado

Orígenes

* * *

El desenlace era el esperado. Fue el resultado obvio de la masacre que comenzó cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años y los saiyajin llegaron a su planeta. Al principio no se entendió mucho, se pensó que se trataba de estos nuevos visitantes extraterrestres que no hace menos de un año habían hecho contacto con el planeta Tierra y luego de una interesante alianza comenzaron a trabajar para beneficio mutuo. Los avances tecnológicos fueron impresionantes, facilitando enormemente la vida de la gente, todo por supuesto a cargo de la mente más brillante del mundo, y a cambio los terrícolas tenían que ayudar con la materia prima que escaseaba en su planeta y en cambio había de sobra acá.

Por eso las primeras semanas cuando estas naves circulares arribaron a la Tierra, nadie les prestó demasiada atención, fueron muy pocas para lograr despertar la curiosidad de alguien importante y salvo los accidentes ocasionados por aterrizar sin cuidado en cualquier lugar —que no pasaron a mayores por no suceder nada grave— todo continuó normal.

Lo único curioso fue el aspecto poco amistoso de estos forasteros que no pronunciaban palabra alguna y que luego de descender de su nave personal y apretar el botón de un aparato en su oreja, se iban volando y no regresaban por su nave esférica. Muy distinto a los habitantes del planeta Verko.

Ellos desde un principio mostraron evidentes intenciones de paz y ayuda, siendo muy fácil entenderse, al punto que a los meses del tratado, comenzaron los viajes de un planeta a otro. Les era mucho más fácil venir a la tierra debido a su avanzada tecnología y por esa misma razón los humanos ya se habían acostumbrado a naves extrañas y visitas extra planetarias.

Tal vez de estar más alerta las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Todo podría ser tan distinto de haberle comentado a los nuevos vecinos espaciales.

Sólo un mes pasó desde el primer avistamiento de estas naves circulares para que el mundo cambiara. Los ataques fueron rápidos y feroces. No había tiempo de avisar ni de reaccionar, bastaba con un grupo de cuatro saiyajin para devastar una ciudad entera y con su ejército, en menos de treinta minutos.

Los aliados del espacio que también sobresalían en fuerza, pero privilegiaban el cerebro, trataron de ayudar, mas fue inútil. Pronto encontrarían la muerte a manos de esa horrible transformación de mono gigante producida gracias a lunas artificiales y antes de que transcurriera una semana las naves aliadas cesarían la ayuda, dejando a sus propios hombres y humanos prisioneros en la Tierra a merced de los asesinos galácticos.

Siete meses tardaron en tomar el dominio absoluto del planeta. No porque los ejércitos les hayan causado algún problema —fueron los primeros en desaparecer— sino porque eran tan exactos en su trabajo, tan endemoniadamente meticulosos en impartir el terror, que cada humano, desde el rey más importante, hasta el mendigo más miserable debía tener el espíritu roto y saber que nada más quedaba obedecer y esperar la muerte.

Un mes de incierta quietud siguió, viéndose obligados a llorar sus muertos que se pudrían en las calles y vivir sus vidas, encerrados en sus hogares. Teniendo que salir a atender el capricho de alguno de los asesinos ebrios o para realizar tareas de esfuerzo físico que ellos podían hacer sin soltar una gota de sudor. Si no estabas dispuesto a obedecer significaba la muerte inmediata. No había tiempo de duda, la reacción debía ser instantánea o el cuerpo quemado y mutilado del que osó mirar a un saiyajin a los ojos permanecería tirado en el mismo lugar donde fue asesinado a la espera de que algún animal salvaje llegara por él o peor aún, que uno de estos sicópatas decidiera cenarlo.

Pasado otro mes llegaron las naves grandes, trayendo consigo jefes y más personas para "poner orden" y otros que no eran saiyajin para ayudar. Y cuando se pensaba que no podría ser peor, supieron que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

En menos de dos meses la mitad de la población ya había desaparecido. El descarte era simple: Los ancianos que ya no podían ser útiles morían, los niños menores de diez años morían; y cualquiera que tuviera algún impedimento para trabajar, también era exterminado.

Sólo unos privilegiados que caían en esa lista lograron sobrevivir; se trató de gente con recursos que tenía donde esconderse y aunque la mayoría fue descubierta gracias a esos malditos aparatos que rastreaban hasta la más mínima energía, algunos pudieron salvarse ya que tenían entre los suyos aliados del otro planeta. De alguna forma podían bloquear la energía de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, burlando el aparato sólo con el pensamiento y si se esforzaban podían trasmitir esa habilidad a un humano, pero no duraba suficiente tiempo y era muy difícil encontrar a alguien compatible.

Ellos ya conocían a los saiyajin de cerca, hace muchos años habían sido invadidos, pero corrieron con mejor suerte al poder recuperar su planeta con solo un tercio de sobrevivientes y prácticamente la muerte de su suelo. Era por eso que después de tanto tiempo de extenuante trabajo y recuperación, buscaron ayuda en planetas vecinos. Estos se negaron por temor a represalias, obligándolos a buscar mucho más lejos de la galaxia, encontrando la Tierra.

Los verkianos que quedaron se sentían culpables del exterminio de la raza humana. Estaban seguros que de no ser por ellos, los saiyajin jamás se hubieran enterado de un planeta tan rico en minerales, agua y diversos recursos. El lugar perfecto para saquear hasta saciarse, porque estaban seguros que eso pretendían; vaciar todo el lugar hasta que ya no fuera útil para luego marcharse y lo único que podían hacer era bloquear las energías de sus amigos hasta que llegara ayuda. Confiaban que no los abandonarían así como así.

Morgan, uno de los más poderosos y hábiles hombres, el gestor de este tratado y la mente que trabajó codo a codo con el humano más inteligente de la Tierra, era uno de los que fue dejado atrás. El motor de su nave quedó inutilizado cuando trató de escapar el día del ataque masivo. En esa ocasión no lo hizo solo, llevaba consigo al hombre que le daba hospedaje, su mujer y su pequeña niña de cinco años que también resultaron dañados el accidente, pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue la rubia esposa del científico, quien por proteger a su hija recibió tanto daño en su cuerpo que en menos de cuatro días ya estaba muerta por las innumerables heridas internas.

No hubo oportunidad de llorarle. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue guardar su cuerpo en una capsula/urna para preservarla y concentrarse en no ser descubiertos. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para dejar que el científico y su hija murieran.

El tiempo fue inclemente, los años pasaron cada vez más difícil causando estragos en la Tierra y en los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron para trabajar como esclavos, extrayendo cada recurso que pudiera servir a los saiyajin. La gente fue muriendo; las mujeres en caso de quedar embarazadas recurrían al aborto para no traer a los niños a este infierno en vida y muchos otros simplemente se suicidaban para terminar con la tortura diaria.

El yugo de los saiyajin fue tal que no dio pie para que bandas organizadas controlaran las ciudades o contrabandearan con lo poco que quedaba, ya que los que pudieron alguna vez hacer eso, o trabajaban de sol a sol o ya estaban muertos por intentarlo. Existía el intercambio de productos de primera necesidad, pero era entre la gente cercana y en bajas cantidades. Tan cansados estaban que las pocas horas libres de noche eran usadas para apagar la cabeza y entregarse al sueño; la única forma de escapar de la realidad.

Y a pesar de todo lo malo había quienes se levantaban a luchar, a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Con la habilidad de los verkianos podían moverse de un lugar a otro llevando comida y medicina que por supuesto escaseaba. No lograban ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, pero ponían todo su esfuerzo en la tarea. Debían actuar con sumo cuidado, porque de ser descubiertos la muerte les esperaría, razón por la cual no salían tan seguido como deseaban.

A cuatro años desde el ataque a la Tierra sólo quedan recuerdos de lo que una vez fue. Las construcciones destruidas, los terrenos que no les interesaban se encontraban totalmente estéril, los animales muertos —sólo con vida los que los saiyajines permitían tener para su alimentación, dejando los huesos para los humanos esclavos—. Todo lo que alguna vez fue hermoso y lleno de vida ahora estaba seco y apagado, tal como los humanos.

Transcurrió el tiempo y lo que tanto temieron, ocurrió.

La Tierra era un ser muerto incapaz de regenerarse y entregar lo que saquearon los saiyajin con ayuda de colaboradores de otros planetas. Ya no tenía nada de interés y por eso mismo comenzó la retirada. Casi no quedaban saiyajin, salvo algunos para dar órdenes a los otros soldados y carroñeros espaciales que comenzaron a llegar viendo si había algo de interés para llevarse y vender.

Cuando los humanos creyeron que luego de diez años, todo por fin terminaba, se dieron cuenta que jamás sería así. Los sobrevivientes que podían servir para algo comenzaron a ser trasladados a naves para ser vendidos como mano de obra esclava y las mujeres correrían peor destino, jóvenes y ancianas, los gustos abracaban de todo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al ver que la cantidad de guerreros poderosos era menor y ya que no tenían nada que perder, se resistieron al último intento de robarles la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Humanos y verkianos se unieron y combatieron como nunca antes fueron capaces de hacerlo.

La lucha fue posible gracias a la ayuda y poder de los compañeros extraterrestres que lograron resistir y dar la batalla como verdaderos guerreros defendiendo su propio planeta, pero la experiencia y mejor condición física y sicológica de los carroñeros y soldados saiyajin, terminó por arrasar con la resistencia.

En medio del exterminio de la raza humana y el ir y venir de naves, hubo quienes lograron escapar del planeta. Ya no había nadie vigilando y fue posible sacar las naves ocultas para dejar todo atrás.

Atrás las muertes, las torturas, la esclavitud. La incertidumbre de no saber si al irse a dormir, habría un mañana o cuantos amigos morirían. Los humanos sobrevivientes partían a lugares desconocidos, ignorantes de lo que les preparaba el futuro, pero con un peso menos encima al ya sentir la libertad al alejarse del planeta.

Muy pocos fueron capaces de mirar al planeta muerto que dejaban atrás, a sabiendas que aún quedaban de su raza siendo asesinados, pero si antes no pudieron hacer algo ahora menos, lo único posible, y que aprendieron con el paso de estos duros años, era sobrevivir.

La pesadilla había terminado para los que escapaban y los que morían.

La pesadilla había terminado y una nueva etapa comenzaba.

* * *

La siguiente historia relatará la vida durante esa época y los años siguientes, el cómo algunos trataron de continuar su vida de forma normal y como otros se vieron enfermos de venganza, dedicando cada segundo de sus días en exterminar la raza que acabó con su planeta y millones de personas.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, esta historia también la tenía hace muchos años y en un ataque de locura quemé todos los cuadernos donde estaba escrita y ahora decidí reescribirla. No será igual a la original porque era pequeña y estaba llena de errores de todo tipo, por lo que agradezco no haber tenido internet hace diez años XD

Este prologo es bastante corto, espero que sirva para llamar su atención, el primer capítulo pienso subirlo hoy mismo en cuanto mi beta se ponga las pilas XD

Pretendo que sean capítulos cortos, no como C.D.U. para no tardar mil años en actualizar.

Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a mi beta, **Karen**, gracias linda por ayudarme. A **Hildis** que la re quiero y sé que tardará mil años en leer esto y otros mil años en dejar rw, pero no importa. **Dika** que la extraño, **Aka** porque no puedo dejar de mencionar tanta sensualidad, **Schala** porque simplemente es linda, **Maggie** por sus siempre dulces palabras y a **Mayra** que hace poco tuvo un bebito :3

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero sus comentarios,

Con cariño,

Dev.


	2. Capítulo I: Juego de Niños, parte uno

**El Legado**

**Capítulo I**

**Juego de Niños**

**parte uno**

* * *

Planeta Tierra, año 742.

Debido a la necesidad de permanecer ocultos, la vida subterránea estos cuatro años se resumió en sobrevivir, ahorrar las provisiones —que si bien eran abundantes porque la mamá de Bulma tenía la manía de guardar alimentos en capsulas por cualquier imprevisto, estas también eran repartidas a quienes lo necesitaban—, en las conversaciones nocturnas del señor Brief y Morgan sobre maneras de poder arreglar la nave para poder pedir ayuda por el comunicador y otros temas como la cantidad de muertos y heridos que ve a diario, las estrellas, planetas, galaxias y posibles proyectos que emprenderían una vez estuvieran libres. Lo cierto es que esas charlas los hacía sentir nuevamente libres y muchas veces sin saberlo Bulma que no podía dormir, pero fingía hacerlo, escuchaba atenta cada palabra.

Bulma de ahora casi nueve años, después de que su madre muriera, jamás volvió a ver la luz del sol. Tuvo que vivir en los túneles subterráneos de la Capsula Corporación con Morgan para evitar ser asesinada debido a su corta edad. Los dos tenían que estar siempre ocultos, él había prometido al señor Brief que jamás dejaría sola a su hija, que siempre estaría a su lado cuidándola y bloqueando su energía de los rastreadores, mientras que el científico por aventurarse a explorar había sido descubierto y obligado a trabajar en la tierra para ellos. El hombre más inteligente de mundo se veía reducido al trabajo forzoso día y noche; desgastando su cuerpo y mente, teniendo que dejar a su hija al cuidado de su amigo. No podía intentar escapar ni siquiera pensar en cambiar el escondite, eso sería poner en riesgo la vida de Bulma, algo que jamás ocurriría.

Así que ahora obligado a permanecer bajo tierra, su trabajo ha consistido en cuidar a la pequeña —tarea preciosa porque tiene una hija de la misma edad en su planeta— y tratar de reparar el motor de la nave, asunto que se ha hecho casi imposible al no contar con las herramientas ni la tecnología necesaria. El laboratorio de la Capsula Corporación fue uno de los primeros edificios en ser destruido, pero sabía que con tiempo sería capaz de lograrlo.

—Deberías intentar con esta. —La pequeña se acercó con una llave de tuercas de menor tamaño a la que usaba el hombre.

—Gracias, princesa —dijo saliendo debajo del motor que estaba suspendido por dos gruesas y resistentes cadenas—. Pero se me está dificultando mucho, la tuerca está atascada. —Se sentó apoyando la espalda en un mueble de madera que tenía las pocas herramientas rescatadas. Tomó la llave que Bulma le ofrecía y la miró—. Es justo la que necesitaba, te has convertido en toda una experta.

Bulma sonrió por el cumplido. Pasaba tanto tiempo con este hombre que se había vuelto una parte importante en su vida, era como su segundo padre.

Era un hombre de un poco más de treinta años, cabello corto oscuro con un poco de canas y barba de una semana. A simple vista lucia igual que un humano, salvo por los ojos amarillos característicos de su raza.

De día cuando quedaban solos, Morgan se entretenía contándole historias de su planeta y otros vecinos, todas por supuesto con final feliz y al notar que la niña había nacido con el mismo cerebro de su padre, dedicó su tiempo a enseñarle sobre física, matemáticas, biología, química; todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, sorprendiéndose a diario por la facilidad que tenía la niña de absorber toda la información. Incluso ahora se estaba destacando en el área de la mecánica.

—¿A qué hora llegará papá? —preguntó mientras servía agua en dos vasos. La botella que contenía el líquido debía durar todo el día.

El hombre sonrió. Pese a su mente prodigiosa continuaba siendo una niña que por mucho que haya crecido en este infierno y conociera las reglas, siempre preguntaba esperanzada a que su padre pudiera llegar antes. —Falta todavía, puedes ir a leer algo para que el tiempo pase más rápido. —Recibió el vaso bebiendo un sorbo corto.

—Ya los leí todos, me aburren.

—Tal vez tu papá tenga suerte y encuentre otro.

—O tal vez nosotros podríamos subir y buscar —dijo sonriendo en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera oír su plan. —Pese a estar consciente de los peligros, su padre y Morgan por razones obvias, no le contaban todo lo que sucedía ahí afuera.

—Sabes que es muy peligroso, le prometí a tu papá que siempre te cuidaría.

—Pero eres muy fuerte, puedes cuidarme arriba. Tú puedes vencer a todos los saiyajin malos.

—Como me gustaría hacer eso, princesa, pero yo solo no puedo con ellos.

—¿Y cuándo llegaran tus amigos? Prometiste llevarme a tu planeta a conocer las estrellas.

—Pronto estaremos allá y podrás conocer todos los planetas y estrellas que te he contado. —Bebió la mitad del agua dejando el vaso sobre el mueble—. Mientras tanto tenemos que seguir arreglando el motor. —Iba a meterse nuevamente bajo este cuando una luz roja en un costado de la habitación comenzó a parpadear sin cesar. Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

—¡Mi papá!

—¡Ve a esconderte! —gritó indicando el lugar destinado para ocultarse en casos de emergencia. Una puerta secreta detrás de un pesado mueble metálico, o por lo menos eso aparentaba porque podía moverse con extrema facilidad.

Bulma corrió enseguida hacia su escondite, donde había tenido que meterse en otras ocasiones cuando la luz roja parpadeaba. Hace tiempo que no se prendía, asustándola mucho más porque siempre significaban malas noticias.

Morgan fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar a los pasillos que lo llevaban a la superficie. Estaba aterrorizado; esa alarma sólo la accionaba su amigo cuando era estrictamente necesario, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo o tendría que ir a pelear, seguramente acabaría con un par de saiyajin, pero terminaría muerto y no podía dejar a Bulma sola, la quería como si fuese suya y no podía exponerla.

Antes de poder cruzar la primera puerta, esta se abrió de golpe apareciendo el señor Brief arrastrando a un jovencito inconsciente. Hizo un análisis en menos de un segundo para comprobar que el hombre mayor estaba en perfecto estado —considerando lo cansado y envejecido por estos malditos cuatro años— así que se concentró en el muchacho de largo cabello negro.

—Rápido, entremos. —El señor Brief dejó que el otro hombre más joven y con mejor estado físico, lo tomara sobre su hombro y en cuanto lo vio bajar las escaleras, también entró cerrando la puerta con una clave digital de seis dígitos.

Morgan acostó al muchacho en una mesa llena de planos y revisó sus signos vitales. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estábamos trabajando en la tierra cuando apareció este niño, ya lo conocemos, siempre logra burlar la vigilancia de los saiyajin y sus rastreadores porque seguramente tiene contacto con alguno de tus amigos. Cuando podemos le damos comida y agua, pero esta vez en cuanto llegó lo vimos desvanecerse, creo que está deshidratado —terminó de hablar mientras se sacaba los lentes y limpiaba con su camiseta vieja. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado porque uno de los vidrios estaba trizado y ya los había roto una vez teniendo que repararlo con cinta adhesiva en el centro y en la patita derecha.

—Afortunadamente está bien, y sí. Está deshidratado. —Puso la palma abierta sobre el pecho del joven concentrándose mientras el científico iba por la botella de agua.

—Qué bueno escuchar eso. Lo vimos tan mal que pensamos que estaba muy lastimado.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que no te vieran salir antes? Podrían haberte matado. —Aún no sacaba la mano del pecho del chico.

—Hoy estaban todos ebrios, no fue difícil, puedo volver sin que lo noten.

—Entonces vete ya, no quiero que corras peligro, yo lo cuidaré.

—Sí, pero antes quiero saludar a Bul… —Se volteó mientras hablaba, callándose al ver que su pequeña ya estaba detrás de ellos y tratando de mirar al niño.

—¿Se va a poner bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bulma. —Acarició su cabeza sin mucha fuerza. No quería ensuciar su cabello con las manos sucias de tierra y barro—. Es un jovencito muy fuerte.

Morgan tomó la botella para mojar los labios del chico.

Pocos minutos después el señor Brief tuvo que partir, no podía confiar que la borrachera de los guardias durara mucho tiempo.

Morgan llevó al niño a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama. Si no despertaba en las próximas horas tendría que dormir en el suelo, pero no era problema, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el pequeño.

Horas más tarde el señor Brief volvería a casa igual de cansado y con otro año encima como solía suceder. Era un hombre joven aún, pero todo el peso de este trabajo diario lo mataba cada día un poco más, por eso a su llegada siempre era esperado con un plato caliente de comida y un vaso grande de agua. Luego de cenar y compartir con su hija y amigo, llevaba a Bulma a la cama y regresaba al área que usaban para trabajar a tener la charla nocturna acostumbrada, una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaba a tener en marcha el cerebro y que no se apagara ni rindiera.

—Sí, se pondrá bien. Un rato después que te fueras despertó y lo hice tomar agua, luego siguió durmiendo —dijo prendiendo unas velas para iluminar el lugar. Cuando no trabajaban no usaban los generadores de corriente para no abusar de ellos.

—Esa es una buena noticia. —El científico estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, el que siempre veía antes de irse a dormir, pensando que algún día lo llevaría a tapizar. Encendió un cigarro conseguido hace más de un mes como regalo de una familia agradecida y que había guardado para cuando realmente lo necesitara.

—¿Se quedará con nosotros cuando despierte? —preguntó el hombre más joven.

—Si no tiene a donde ir no podemos dejarlo en la calle. Lo matarían enseguida.

—El chico no tiene donde ir —afirmó Morgan sentándose en una vieja silla de madera frente a su amigo.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Cuando lo toqué pude sentir a uno de mis hombres. Es por eso que podía evadir los rastreadores de los saiyajin.

—¿Traspasó su habilidad en él? —el padre de Bulma ya conocía el maravilloso poder de los verkianos pero seguía asombrándose de esa conexión cerebral. Daría lo que fuera por seguir con los estudios inconclusos sobre el funcionamiento de sus cerebros.

—Sólo se puede por muy poco y debe existir compatibilidad entre las dos personas.

—Eso quiere decir que no está solo, cuando se recupere podría ir por tu hombre y quedarse con nosotros. Tenemos suficiente espacio y comida para dos más.

Morgan sonrió con amargura. —Está muerto, pude sentirlo.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amigo —susurró dejando su cigarro en el cenicero para poder limpiar los lentes.

—Lo sé.

No fueron necesarias más palabras.

Luego de observar a los hombres conversar, Bulma decidió volver a la cama, pero no sin antes desviarse hacia el cuarto donde el huésped dormía.

Entró despacio porque todo estaba oscuro, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir al velador donde sabía siempre había una vela y fósforos. Cuando ya pudo ver, fijó su atención en el niño. Al parecer estaba tal y como lo había visto por última vez, parecía tener su edad o tal vez más, pero como estaba tan delgado era difícil adivinar.

Estaba curiosa. Ya había visto gente en su casa, siempre llegaba alguien pidiendo ayuda médica o comida, pero jamás había venido un niño y en cierta forma le daba alegría saber que se quedaría con ellos, pero también le preocupaba que le fuera a quitar el cariño de sus padres.

Pensaba retirarse cuando lo vio abrir los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, él porque no podía y ella por susto.

—…Agua… agua, por… favor —susurró con la garganta seca.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, tomando en vaso del velador y ayudándolo a beber porque el pobre casi no podía moverse.

—…Gracias —dijo en cuanto terminó hasta la última gota. Era el agua más deliciosa que había probado en años y no porque estuviese deshidratado, sino porque esta no tenía sabor a tierra o a metal.

—De nada. —Bulma continuaba pegada mirando el cabello del niño, sus ojos negros y su rostro sucio que contrastaba con el blanco y limpio de ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban en comparación a los apagados de él—. Mi nombre es Bulma ¿y el tuyo?

El niño la quedó mirando mudo. Estaba demasiado débil y le dolía mucho la cabeza como para seguir hablando.

—Es de mala educación no responder a quien te da hospedaje —le llamó la atención frunciendo el ceño.

—…Lo siento... Mi nombre es Yamcha, soy Yamcha.

—Mucho gusto, Yamcha.

* * *

Vegetasei.

Llevaban tantos años repitiéndole la misma idea, el mismo mantra que ya lo tenía interiorizado. Él debía ser el saiyajin más fuerte de todos, el hombre más fuerte del universo que llevaría al reino y a su gente a la grandeza más allá de la galaxia conocida y para eso entrenaba a diario desde que tenía memoria. No había nada que le impidiera llevar a cabo su propósito, él había nacido para ser el mejor y así sería. Nada ni nadie se pondría en su camino.

Y como todas las mañanas, el joven de diez años recién cumplidos, luego de desayunar, dedicaba su tiempo a entrenar con los Saibaiman. Hace tiempo había logrado controlarlos, esto más que nada era un tipo de calentamiento, pero ahora por idea de su madre —quien cumpliría recién dos semanas de regreso en el planeta—, lo encerraban con el doble de enanitos verdes y antes que pudiera eliminarlos a todos, metían más a la pelea con la intención de cansarlo, cosa que estaba dando resultado, pero eso no era lo que ahora lo tenía incomodo; todo lo contrario, le gustaban este tipo de retos. Era la maldita idea de su padre de compartir entrenamiento con su hermano de cuatro años. Llevaban más de una semana casi todo el día juntos y más que ayudar sólo lo atrasaba y estorbaba, razón por la que trató de ir a reclamarle al rey, pero no quisieron darle audiencia. Era injusto que por haber nacido sin espíritu de saiyajin se lo pegaran a él para tratar de convertirlo en un intento de guerrero.

También se quejó con su madre, el príncipe no se callaría tan fácilmente, a ella podía verla más seguido por ser la que supervisaba sus entrenamientos. Sabía que su opinión no pesaba nada en comparación a la de su padre, pero algo podría hacer al respecto ya que ella mandaba a la hora de entrenar y también tenía que estar consciente que esto sólo lo retrasaba.

Desafortunadamente tampoco le prestó atención, dándole motivos que Vegeta no quiso escuchar luego que ella se negara a sacar a Tarble de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ahora el príncipe trataba de recuperar el aliento detrás de una gran roca. No es que estuviera ocultándose —pensaba en su infantil, pero sumamente orgullosa mente— solamente necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse, siempre atento al sonido de las bestiecillas verdes ya que como los entrenamientos eran casi a oscuras, sin armadura ni scouter, debía concentrarse.

Antes de poder sentirse óptimo tuvo que saltar hacia el lado esquivando el ataque de ácido de uno de ellos y las garras afiladas de dos que atacaron en conjunto. Pateó lejos al que se acercó más a él y tomó al otro para usarlo de escudo justo cuando venía el mismo ataque con ese líquido verde viscoso. Soltó su cuerpo inerte antes de que el ácido goteara en sus guantes dirigiéndose ahora a atacar, mucho más confiado que segundos atrás.

Con sólo un rayo de la punta de su dedo atravesó el abdomen de dos y saltó sobre otro rompiéndole el cuello de una patada. Entretenido pretendía seguir con la matanza cuando sintió que lo agarraban de una pierna.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tarble? ¡Déjame! —gritó moviendo la pierna para que lo soltase.

El pequeño que sí vestía su armadura, no le respondió, agarrándose más fuerte de su hermano. Fue ahí cuando Vegeta notó al Saibaiman en frente de él, que seguramente había detenido su ataque al verlo, porque tiritaba de miedo.

—¡Suéltame ahora o seré yo quien te mate!

Pese a que ese duende verde había detenido su ataque, otros aprovecharon el momento y se lanzaron contra los príncipes. Vegeta estiró los brazos haciendo explotar su energía lanzándolos lejos y matando a más de la mitad por lo violento del impacto.

Recién en ese momento, Tarble soltó la pierna casi asfixiada de Vegeta. Sabía lo que seguía a esto. Era lo que venía sucediendo desde que su padre le ordenó entrenar con su hermano: Gritos interminables de Vegeta diciéndole a él y a todos los presentes lo bueno para nada que era, pero esta vez notó que estaba mudo mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira.

—Vegeta…

El niño mayor tomó al otro de la muñeca obligándolo a seguirlo mientras le hablaba con desprecio: —¿Te das cuenta que de haber nacido en otra familia ya estarías muerto?

—Lo sé, yo traté, pero…

—Cállate, era una pregunta retórica y por supuesto que no sabes. —Avanzó más rápido dirigiéndolo hacia un grupo de Saibaiman que había quedado con vida y esperaban órdenes en un rincón.

El niño pese a ser un saiyajin y del linaje más puro no había nacido con gran poder de pelea como su hermano. No fue de los más débiles, pero no destacó en lo absoluto y por alguna extraña razón su carácter era suave, todo lo contrario a un guerrero de su raza.

Sabía que había nacido diferente. Lo escuchaba a diario del resto cuando hablaban a sus espaldas repitiendo generalmente lo mismo «Este niño está roto»

Al llegar con los bichos verdes, Vegeta lo lanzó hacia ellos sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que cayera de bruces.

Le dolió un poco, pero no lloró. Afortunadamente ya había controlado eso y ya no lloraba cuando tenía miedo o sentía dolor. Se sentó mirando a su hermano que lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

—Mátenlo. — Dio la orden a los cinco Saibaiman.

Inmediatamente se encendió la luz y los bichos abandonaron la posición de pelea. Estaban condicionados a que si la luz se prendía, el entrenamiento terminaba. Era una forma de proteger a los príncipes en caso de que algo inesperado pasara, como ahora.

—Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, príncipe Vegeta. —El encargado de la seguridad de Tarble se acercó a los niños poniéndose detrás de Vegeta. Este continuó cruzado de brazos.

—No te metas, Bardock y vuelve a tu rincón. —Ordenó sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que seguía sentado entre las bestias pequeñas.

—Sabe que su madre no aprobaría esto.

—Atáquenlo o les sacaré uno por uno los miembros antes de eliminarlos —los amenazó ignorando por completo a Bardock.

—Príncipe Vegeta, insisto. Su madre…

—Ya deja de molestarlo —Ahora Nappa, el guardaespaldas de Vegeta, salió de su lugar—. Esto es un entrenamiento, no estamos jugando. Si estuviéramos en un combate real el chico ya estaría muerto.

Los hombres se miraron. Así como las rabietas de Vegeta por tener que compartir con su hermano eran diarias, los enfrentamientos de Nappa y Bardock también. El primero era el que siempre buscaba pleitos y más se enojaba cuando Bardock lo ignoraba.

Esto llevaba años. Desde que compartieron filas en el ejército, Nappa siempre sintió la necesidad de competir con los más destacados para probar que era el mejor y también desde un comienzo Bardock no caía en sus estúpidos juegos, concentrándose en su trabajo, aunque claro; también se regocijaba cuando lo superaba en las misiones.

Y ahora que sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse al tener bajo su responsabilidad a los príncipes, habían retomado la rivalidad. De alguna forma Nappa sentía que era el mejor al tener a su cuidado al heredero al trono, creyendo que el gran poder y la forma de ser de Vegeta se debía en parte a su persona e influencia —no podía estar más alejado de la realidad—, y que Bardock había fallado por la forma de ser del hijo menor de los reyes. Una verdadera vergüenza de príncipe a decir verdad.

—Cállate Nappa, no necesito tu ayuda. Y los dos vuelvan a su lugar. —Vegeta miró directamente a los Saibaiman—. Ataquen ahora.

No fue necesario gritar. Con la autoridad que emanaba pese a su corta edad y baja estatura, las bestiecillas obedecieron lanzándose contra el niño, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera rozarlo con el aire, todas cayeron muertas, y junto a ellas, Bardock con Tarble bajo un brazo.

—Hmp, así nunca será un digno guerrero —dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

La puerta del salón de entrenamientos se abrió ingresando una mujer saiyajin con una armadura parecida a la del rey, incluido la capa; de paso seguro que no se opacaba por ser más baja que el normal de las mujeres de su raza. Su cabello negro era corto y desordenado y con una potente mirada oscura, digna de una reina. Había estado observando todo desde el otro lado a través de un espejo de dos caras y había decidido que era hora de intervenir.

Al verla, Bardock bajó enseguida al pequeño al suelo. Tarble tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo y abrazar a su madre. Eso también lo había aprendido a base de regaños.

—Nappa, ya puedes retirarte. —Ordenó al llegar con sus hijos.

—Lo siento, pero el rey me ha ordenado no dejar al príncipe nun…

—Nappa, ya puedes retirarte —repitió mirándolo a los ojos. Tal como lo había hecho su hijo mayor, no había hecho falta levantar la voz para ser obedecida.

El gigante de treinta y tantos años tratando que no se viera su enojo en su mirada., le hizo una desabrida reverencia antes de dirigirse a la salida. Al ver que Bardock no venía detrás de él se detuvo para mirarlo y hablarle. —Vamos, ¿qué esperas?

—He dado la orden de que sólo tú te retiraras, soldado. —Ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo, pero su tono de voz parecía un poco más duro.

Rápidamente Nappa abandonó el lugar pensando toda clase de improperios contra la reina y Bardock.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la mujer le dirigió una mirada suave al hombre, esté ablandó también la suya por un segundo en forma de respuesta.

—Vegeta, creía que teníamos un acuerdo. —Se puso delante del niño cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. El chico la imitó, pero desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—No tenemos ningún acuerdo. Ustedes insisten en pegarme a Tarble en mi entrenamiento cuando lo que necesito es un oponente de verdad.

—Él también lo necesita y por eso lo pusimos contigo.

—Traté de ayudarlo, pero su rata lo impidió —dijo refiriéndose a Bardock—. Si sigue así va a morir en su primera misión y será una vergüenza para la familia real y tú habrás fallado como reina. —Eso último se lo dijo mirando a los ojos.

La mujer en lugar de enojarse tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de contener una risa burlona. —Si quieres discutir usa tus propios argumentos y no repitas lo que escuchas de tu padre.

Eso lo hizo enojar; odiaba cuando lo trataban como niño. Sólo habían dos personas en todo el planeta que se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo: el rey y la reina. Y al primero no podía dejarlo hablando solo o contestarle alguna pesadez, pero a la segunda sí.

—¡Es también lo que pienso yo! ¡Todos opinan lo mismo! ¡Si Tarble hubiera nacido en una familia ordinaria ya lo hubieran sacrificado! ¡No voy a quedarme callado soportándolo todos los días y que además me critiques cuando traté de ayudarlo! —Y en cuanto terminó, dejó el salón de entrenamientos.

—Le aseguro que el príncipe jamás corrió peligro —se apresuró Bardock en hablar cuando quedaron los tres en la habitación.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú, Tarble? —Miró hacia abajo al pequeño que había estado todo el rato mirando el suelo y apretando su cola con las manos, pero que levantó la vista cuando escuchó a su madre hablarle.

—Perdón. No volverá a pasar. —Aunque estaba asustado y triste, no lloró.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar y yo me encargaré de que así sea.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —En ningún momento Bardock notó que está vez no la trató de usted.

—Sí. Ya fue suficiente de misiones y necesito supervisar a Tarble. No creo que Vegeta lo mate, pero puede dañarlo de gravedad.

Por primera vez en muchos días, el niño sonrió. Su madre era muy estricta y dura a la hora de entrenar, y aun así era con la única persona que se sentía cómodo. Bardock para su gusto era raro porque pasaba casi todo el día con él y nunca abría la boca, ni para insultarlo como había escuchado de otros soldados; ni tampoco para adularlo como Nappa lo hacía a diario con Vegeta pese a que este siempre lo hacía callar.

El chico a pesar de sus cuatro cortos años y nulo carácter de saiyajin, estaba bastante consciente del mundo exterior. No era necesario que le repitieran todos los días lo mismo para saber que tuvo suerte de tener sangre real, que estaría muerto de no ser así. Sabía que si no mejoraba le iría muy mal y que su padre lo detestaba y culpaba a su madre por haberlo hecho defectuoso, pero había algo en él, algo en su cabeza que lo hacía detenerse y pensar en lugar de luchar.

-—Vamos a levantarnos temprano a entrenar, ¿te quedó claro? —Puso la voz más ronca para que le pusiera atención.

Tarble asintió contento. Aunque su madre sonara severa, para él era la voz más suave que había oído. Inmediatamente le abrazó la pierna con fuerza, pero sin miedo. Esta vez esperaba lo que sabía seguía al abrazo de pierna.

—Ya enano, vete a descansar. Mañana a primera hora iré por ti —Revolvió su cabello con la mano enguantada.

Ya satisfecho, el pequeño dejó el lugar. Contento que desde mañana comenzaría a ser mejor para no avergonzarla.

Tan feliz iba que ni siquiera notó al gigante de Nappa quien estaba junto a la ventana observando hacia el cuarto de entrenamientos. No podía oír, pero observara muy bien.

—¿Está consciente que ese tipo de tratos han hecho débil al príncipe? —Bardock nuevamente esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para hablar.

—¿Eso que hice? Tonterías. Con Vegeta fui igual y mira el buen guerrero que es —La mujer se relajó más al quedar solos —. Tarble es… diferente, pero me encargaré de arreglarlo.

—Con todo respeto, Koora, las mujeres después de parir se vuelven blandas. Lo he visto muchas veces, y al parecer no se dan cuenta.

—¿Las mujeres después de parir? —repitió levantando una ceja y curvando los labios—. ¿Estás tú consciente que por decirle eso a tu reina podría mandar a cortar tu cola? ¿O podría yo misma hacerlo?

Los dos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo, casi cómplices, como antiguos compañeros de cientos de misiones y batallas y miles de historias.

—¿Cómo están tus hijos? Raditz y… ¿Cómo se llama el otro?

—Raditz está postulando a misiones y Kakarotto en casa con Gine.

—Si quieres que se vuelvan más fuertes podrías traerlos acá para entrenar. Ahora que me quedaré un tiempo podría dejarlos usar este lugar, nadie los molestaría.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—La vida es mucho más simple si eres poderoso. No seas tan duro con los cachorros sólo porque nacieron con bajo nivel de pelea.

—¿Ves que has cambiado? Preocupándote de niños.

—La invitación queda abierta, Bardock —Prefirió ignorar su comentario—. Puedes traerlos cuando quieras, menos cuando esté Vegeta por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias, su majestad —agradeció con una reverencia que sólo le causó risa a la mujer.

* * *

Más tarde y habiendo terminado su entrenamiento, el joven heredero al trono se retiró a su habitación como lo hacía todas las tardes. Generalmente nadie iba a molestarlo hasta que era la hora de cenar y llevaban su comida a la alcoba, pero aún faltaba para eso. Momento que aprovechó para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Cuando estaba en su cuarto no usaba la armadura real, era incómoda para descansar sobre la cama.

Del cajón del velador sacó un par de libros con la intención de leer, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Tarble ingresó y también con unos libros bajo el brazo.

—Tienes que tocar, Tarble. —Lo regañó, pero ya no estaba exaltado como en la mañana.

—Lo siento. —El pequeñito cerró la puerta sentándose sobre la cama.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo dejando de mirarlo, prestándole atención a sus libros.

—Es que hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Pregúntale a alguien más, yo estoy ocupado. Además lo que estudias ya lo pasé, es muy simple para mí. —Se cruzó de brazos haciéndole un desprecio.

—Pero Vegeta, estudiamos lo mismo —lo dijo sin intención de recordarle que pese a la diferencia de edad, los dos estudiaban la misma materia. Era algo que lastimaba el gigante ego de su hermano.

Si Vegeta se destacaba en poder, Tarble lo hacía en cerebro.

—¡Entonces si eres tan inteligente averígualo tú solo! —Lo único que Tarble ganó fue otro desprecio—. ¡Y no entiendo por qué tenemos que leer estos estúpidos libros si ni siquiera está aprobado por el rey!

—Porque es importante. —La madre de los pequeños había entrado y escuchado la corta conversación.

—El rey dice que lo único importante es volverse fuerte.

—Y por supuesto que tiene razón, es muy importante para ustedes, para todos nosotros ser muy fuertes. —Cerró la puerta yendo a los pies de la cama para mirar bien a los niños—. Pero el deber de ustedes dos va mucho más allá de eso. Tienen que ser los más fuertes y los más inteligentes, porque aunque no lo crean, no todo se resuelve por medio de combates y no sabemos en qué situación se podrían encontrar a futuro.

—Sólo necesito mi fuerza para resolver los problemas… y el rey no sabe que nos haces estudiar. —Insistió Vegeta.

—Y tú teniendo muchas oportunidades jamás le has dicho, así que no sigas con el tema.

—Pero si le digo, inmediatamente te quitaría al mando de nuestro entrenamiento y cuidado. —La amenazó sonriendo.

Koora se cruzó de brazos muy seria. —¿Me estás amenazando?

—Claro que sí. Si insistes en que entrene con este niño, le diré al rey en qué nos haces perder el tiempo.

Mientras madre e hijo hacían lucha de miradas, Tarble se puso a leer. Estaba tan acostumbrado que las amenazas de Vegeta ya no le daban miedo. Sólo hace un año se pegaba llorando en la pierna de su hermano rogándole que no acusara a su madre, que si hacía eso no la verían nunca más y Vegeta como cruel que era; inventaba que la llevarían a un planeta desconocido del que no podría salir jamás. Siempre esos escándalos terminaban con los dos golpeados por no saber comportarse.

—¿Te crees muy listo, no? —Le sonrió de vuelta al niño que la miraba vencedor. No había espacio suficiente en esa habitación para tanto ego—. ¿Acaso has conseguido ganarme con fuerza bruta?

—No, pero… —Entendió enseguida a lo que se refería, cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Había caído en su propia trampa.

—Entonces que no se hable más del tema. Van a seguir estudiando como yo lo digo y el rey no se enterará de nada porque esto no interfiere en los entrenamientos. Y en cuanto a tu hermano; seguirán juntos en las mañanas pero ahora me les uniré.

Tarble que ya sabía la noticia no hizo nada, pero Vegeta abrió más los ojos, evidentemente entusiasmado con el tema. Le encantaba poder entrenar con su madre, era uno de los oponentes más fuertes que tendría alguna vez y estaba a su disposición para hacerlo más poderoso.

— ¿Seguiremos estudiando ahora? Tenemos que descansar para mañana —preguntó Tarble sonriendo. Cuando no tenía que pelear era diferente y despierto. Su grave problema era que su cerebro lo paralizaba cuando llegaba la hora de entrenar.

Koora sonrió, pensando que tal vez Bardock tenía razón y el parir ablanda a las mujeres, pero ella había sido así siempre. Destacándose por su fuerza e inteligencia, aunque esto último lo reprimió al notar que el rey la había escogido por su poder de pelea para engendrar al heredero.

Pero ella no se reprimiría a la hora de criar a sus hijos. Sabía que una gran inteligencia potencia la fuerza y ella quería prepararlos en todos los ámbitos. Era una visionaria que esperaba que Vegetasei prosperara más allá de las batallas —aunque ese pensamiento se lo guardaba para ella por ser un tema delicado— y estaba confiada que los dos llegarían lejos.

Con Vegeta sentía que estaba perfecto; tanto inteligencia como fuerza iban creciendo. En cuanto a su personalidad no había nada que pudiese hacer, eso lo había heredado del padre. Con quien debía trabajar más era con Tarble. Lo descuidó tanto en un comienzo pensando que sería como su hermano mayor que ahora veía las consecuencias. Creía que era su culpa por heredar su carácter, pero no entendía esa reticencia al combate, ella siempre disfrutó pelear y entrenar y al parecer el pequeño solo disfrutaba de los libros.

De no ser que Vegeta era el heredero al trono, el rey ya habría eliminado a Tarble. Por ahora sólo se limitaba a ignorarlo por completo y a ordenar que endurezcan su entrenamiento —y Koora no sabía si era un intento de fortalecerlo o deshacerse de él—. Sea lo que sea, debía estar atenta.

—Está bien, pero sólo por hoy. Ahora que me quedaré para entrenarlos personalmente, estaré día y noche con ustedes y deberán cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. —Nuevamente sintió las palabras de Bardock, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Vamos a cenar juntos? Siempre como solo, Vegeta nunca me quiere acompañar.

—¿Por qué voy a querer estar contigo? Lo único que haces es molestar y llorar.

—¡Yo ya no lloro! —reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—¡Claro que lloras!

—Suficiente. Vamos Tarble… ¿Vienes con nosotros, Vegeta?

—No, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mientras hacía como que leía alguna página de su libro.

Tarble se bajó de la cama dejando sus cosas ahí. —Vamos, tengo hambre. —Salió a paso rápido de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

—Duerme temprano Vegeta, mañana vas a entrenar conmigo. Veré cuanto has mejorado después de cinco meses de ausencia.

—Te sorprenderás.

—Eso espero. —Se le acercó poniéndose a un costado de la cama para poder tocarlo. Vegeta lo supo enseguida tratando de hacerse hacia atrás, pero su madre fue más rápida atrapando su mentón—. Voy a pelear como si fueras el enemigo, ¿entiendes?

—Yo haré lo mismo —le respondió frunciendo el ceño igual que ella.

Pero Koora rápidamente relajó la mirada y subió la mano hacia el cabello acomodándole el flequillo. —Sé que lo harás, o te irá muy mal.

—No hagas eso —se quejó. Odiaba cuando se ponía a jugar con su cabello y al parecer a ella le encantaba su reacción.

—Derrótame en combate y dejaré de hacerlo. —Caminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar como ponía de vuelta su cabello de mala manera, teniendo que tensar los labios para no sonreír y lucir seria.

Al salir del cuarto se detuvo para no chocar con el gigante que estaba a un paso fuera de la habitación de su hijo. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, siendo Nappa quien finalmente se hiciera a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La reina continuó su camino muy incómoda. Detestaba al perro del rey —su hijo mayor no podría haberle puesto mejor sobrenombre—. Siempre lo sentía encima de ella, vigilando, esperando algún error para ir corriendo a contarle al rey; y todos sabían que algo así podía salirle caro a ella, especialmente si va con el cuento de que la vio siendo "suave" con los príncipes.

Nunca había tenido un problema serio con el rey. Ella era inteligente y sabía tratarlo y comportarse para vivir tranquila y que la dejara hacer su vida, pero las veces que tuvo que aguantar sus gritos y todo tipo de amenazas, siempre Nappa se encontraba presente.

Por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo corría del lugar. Si pudiera lo hubiera eliminado hace tiempo, porque por muy poderoso que fuese el carbón, ella confiaba en sus habilidades. Lo que la detenía es que el rey le tenía mucha confianza y era valioso para él. Obviamente porque se le arrastraba todo el día y era feliz espiándola cuando llegaba a Vegetasei después de misiones.

Cuando compartieron en el ejército —era un grupo reducido de mujeres, sólo seis contándola—, jamás notó nada en su contra. Fue cuando la escogieron como reina que el desprecio se hizo evidente. Y tan básico es el gigante que seguramente la detesta porque es una mujer con mayor rango que él.

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad se encargaría de él. Eso era seguro.

Detestaba a ese tipo con su sonrisa estúpida y odiaba que anduviera cerca de su hijo todo el tiempo. Lo que la calmaba era saber que el carácter de Vegeta era inmune a sus inmundas palabras, él no caería en sus jueguitos de intrigas.

Y ahora que se quedaría con los príncipes, debía estar más atenta que nunca.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota final: **

Gracias por leer,

espero sus comentarios.

Dev.


	3. Capítulo II: Juego de Niños, parte dos

**El Legado**

**Capítulo II**

**Juego de niños**

**parte dos**

* * *

Planeta Tierra. Año 742

* * *

Fascinada recogió otra. Sabía que su padre estaría contento con los colores de las flores que juntaba para él. Hace días que quería salir al exterior y hacer un hermoso ramo para obsequiarle por su cumpleaños. Le hubiera gustado entregárselo el momento de su celebración, pero esos eran los días cuando más fuerte golpeaba el sol y como había sido toda su vida, sólo podía subir a la superficie cuando el termómetro de papá lo indicaba. Su piel blanca era tan delicada que si era expuesta a temperaturas muy extremas —tanto calor como frio—, sufriría severas quemaduras. Afortunadamente la cuidaban tan bien que jamás había tenido herida alguna, pero como su papá siempre le recordaba lo mucho que debía que cuidarse; a sus casi cinco años ya lo tenía todo muy claro. Desde que tenía memoria toda su vida había sido así.

Vivían en las habitaciones subterráneas de las ruinas de palacio. Cuando ya tenía edad suficiente para entender las cosas, su padre le contó como un terrible terremoto derrumbó el palacio y un incendio provocado por este, terminó de arrasar con lo poco que quedaba en pie, incluido todo su oro y joyas. También le prometió que cuando reuniera el dinero necesario volvería a construirlo para que viviera a gusto como la princesa que era, que por ahora no quedaba otra que vivir bajo suelo resguardada del clima. Una vez la niña le pidió ir a vivir a una casa normal para no tener que estar en las sombras todo el tiempo, pero él le explicó que debido a su enfermedad no podía ser en cualquier lado, que debería esperar a que el palacio sea reconstruido especialmente para ella.

Su corta vida, pese a limitada, no era aburrida. En las mañanas después de desayunar con su padre, tenía clases de escritura y números con distintos profesores. Con las letras tenía cierta facilidad de aprendizaje, pero odiaba los números. Luego se dirigía a su amplio cuarto donde podía pasar horas entretenida con sus juguetes, distrayéndola mucho de sus ganas de poder viajar y conocer otros lugares y niños de su edad. La joven que la cuidaba siempre estaba con ella e inventaba cuentos y nuevos juegos para ella, que se hacían mucho más entretenido cuando su papá se unía.

Las comidas eran un tanto monótonas, pero el cocinero siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo original y delicioso. Era muy bueno. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba eran las clases de artes marciales cuatro veces a la semana, siempre la dejaban exhausta y luego de una ducha se iba a la cama. Todos los días le preguntaba a su papá por la temperatura y la mayoría de las veces no era la indicada para salir y cuando podía, lamentablemente no era mucho tiempo, pero ella siempre lo disfrutaba como nunca. Le encantaría conocer otros niños de su edad para jugar, mas sería imposible llegar al pueblo sin hacerse daño.

Pero toda su vida había sido así.

Los cuestionamientos no duraban mucho.

Hoy por fin pudo salir al exterior. Le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro mientras jugaba sentada en el pasto haciendo coronas de flores. En cada salida hacía una para algún trabajador de su hogar. Su familia de sangre era sólo su papá, pero sentía como parte de su familia a toda la gente que trabajaba y vivía con ella. Todos la cuidaban y querían tanto que tampoco salían mucho a la superficie, así ella no se sentía diferente.

—Mira Akiko, esta es para ti. —Alzó la corona para que la joven que siempre estaba a su lado, la tomara.

—Está preciosa, Milk, muchas gracias. —le respondió con una débil sonrisa. Le encantaba salir a respirar aire fresco, pero también se sentía aterrada y debía ocultarlo.

—La próxima vez que salgamos, haré una para ti, Kun.

—La estaré esperando. —Cada vez que iban a la superficie, Kun. Un hombre musculoso y de pocas palabras las acompañaba. No se despegaba de ellas por nada del mundo.

—A papá le encantarán las flores, las que le regalé la otra vez ya se marchitaron.

—Estará feliz, Milk. —La joven golpeó el brazo del hombre sin que la pequeña lo notara. Inmediatamente él reaccionó haciendo sonar la alarma de su reloj de pulsera.

—Ya es hora de regresar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Estaba tan entretenida entre las flores que sentía que solo había pasado un minuto.

—Milk, sabes que tenemos que volver, podrías lastimar tu cara.

—Lo sé, vamos —Se puso de pie sin protestar más. Así había sido toda su vida.

La pequeña con el ramo en sus manos, caminó feliz regreso a la puerta que estaba escondida entre los escombros del palacio. Siempre que lo observaba, pensaba en lo lindo que quedaría una vez que lo reconstruyeran. Pediría la habitación más grande y que la de Akiko estuviese junto a la de ella. La quería como una mamá.

Detrás de ella, Akiko miraba nerviosa hacia todos lados. Su corazón iba a estallar de terror pensando que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un saiyajin y matarlos a todos. Ella había perdido toda su familia en el ataque masivo hace cuatro años, tuvo la suerte de estar trabajando en palacio, de lo contrario hubiera corrido el mismo destino.

Milk en esa época tenía menos de un año, incapaz de recordar tal masacre e infierno, tampoco como los saiyajin saquearon el palacio y luego lo destruyeron con esas luces que salían de sus manos. Afortunadamente como no había nada de interés en la zona, la abandonaron a las pocas semanas y salvo contadas ocasiones no se supo de ningún saiyajin en la zona.

El rey Ox Satán les permitió seguir viviendo con él, dormir en alguna de las habitaciones subterráneas y comer de sus reservas con sólo una condición: Mentir.

Su pequeña princesa no merecía crecer en un lugar así, llena de miedo y desesperación. No era justo para su niña que ya había perdido a su madre al nacer. Sí de él dependía jamás se enteraría. No sabía cuántos años de vida le quedaban a la raza humana, pero su Milk moriría feliz.

Por supuesto que todos aceptaron en seguir la mentira inventada por el dueño de todo. Tenían tanto miedo de buscar otro lugar y ahí podrían vivir medianamente en paz, pero no sabían hasta cuándo podrían mantener la historia. Milk crecería y las excusas ya no le serían creíbles, las dudas aumentarían así como también las preguntas. Aunque la verdad, verla feliz corriendo por los pasillos era un bálsamo para sus vidas, sus risas y ojos brillosos los ayudaba a evadirse de todo por un momento, convenciéndose de que era una buena idea.

Milk se convirtió en el escape a la realidad de todos.

—¿Cuándo crean que podremos salir de nuevo?

—Estaremos pendientes a la temperatura —respondió la joven poniéndose la corona de flores—. ¿Qué tal me veo?

—¡Te ves preciosa!

La exquisita voz de la niña la hizo sonreír de verdad.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Vegetasei.

Al parecer esta semana las misiones no habían sido del todo exitosas, eso se notaba en la cantidad de ventas al día. Generalmente antes de terminar la tarde ya no quedaba nada de mercancía para ofrecer, pero los últimos diez días no había sido igual. Teniendo que regalar a conocidos y regresar con varios kilos de carne a casa que por supuesto no se perdieron. Raditz y Kakarotto eran los más contentos con esta situación, siendo ellos los que devoraran los excedentes del negocio de mamá.

La hora de la cena era el único momento cuando los cuatro estaban reunidos en casa. El trabajo de Bardock, pese a lo fácil, lo obligaba a estar la mayor parte del día ausente y aunque no se trataba de una familia de tradiciones, la comida en la noche, ya era un ritual establecido sin acuerdos verbales.

Luego de que los tres hombres engulleran toda la carne mientras Gine ponía temas de conversación entre bocados, se retiraron a la dormir.

—¿Esta noche hay? —susurró la infantil voz.

Silencio total en la habitación que compartían los hermanos.

—Respóndeme o me voy a dormir.

Cero respuesta por parte del hermano mayor.

—¡Raditz respóndeme porque tengo sueño!

—Sí, sí hay esta noche, pero no grites —No le quedó otra que responderle a su hermano para que no levantara más la voz. No quería despertar a sus padres.

—Entonces vamos, no quiero llegar tarde —El pequeño niño se asomó desde el segundo piso del camarote quedando con la cabeza en dirección al suelo para poder verlo. —¿Vamos a ir o no?

Raditz, de casi diez años, permanecía sentado en su cama con los pies en el sueño y la mirada perdida en la armadura de tamaño adulto que estaba sobre una mesa en frente a él. Era la que usaba su padre cuando trabaja en misiones y como ahora debía usar otra en su nuevo trabajo, los niños jugaban con ella pese a lo grande que les quedaba.

Ellos aún no tenían una propia, a Kakarotto le faltaba mucho para eso, pero Raditz ya estaba en edad de comenzar a viajar y eso era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo. Todas la mañanas iba a los lugares de embarque a ofrecer sus servicios gratis —así debía ser para los niños que no tenían experiencia—, pero al ver su nivel de pelea privilegiaban a los adultos y adolescentes. Aunque estos recibían una paga y botín de guerra, era mucho mejor usar una nave con un adulto que volverá, que con un niño inexperto que tiene muchas más posibilidades de morir y además perder el modulo esférico.

Hace muchos años no funcionaba de ese modo. Todos trabajaban en conjunto con la finalidad de hacerse cada vez más fuerte, pero ahora se privilegiaban el éxito personal y las ganancias.

Kakarotto en más de una vez le dijo a su hermano que le pidiera ayuda a papá, que con él sería muy fácil conseguir una misión, que así lo hacían la mayoría de los niños que conocían porque yendo solo nadie lo escucharía, pero Raditz quería conseguirlo por su cuenta, sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo él solo y sería mejor visto por todo el mundo. Quería destacar y que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

—Raditz, ya estoy aburrido.

—Está bien, ya vamos, aunque tú no deberías ir después de la última vez. —Se puso de pie en busca de sus botas y guantes sin dedos color negro, su hermano lo imitó.

Perfectamente podrían haber salido volando por la ventana, pero la última vez Kakarotto se apresuró activando el scouter de su padre y antes de poder dar un par de pasos en las calles, ya estaban de regreso en su habitación y castigados. Tenían prohibido salir de casa de noche. Incluso para un saiyajin había lugares que los niños no podían ir.

Lo que no sabían sus padres era que ese no había sido el primer intento de escape y tampoco el último.

Con sumo cuidado bajaron las escaleras al primer piso, para luego pasar por fuera del cuarto de Bardock y Gine, después abrir la puerta de salida y a la calle.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del alcance del scouter comenzaron a correr por las calles del centro.

La parte habitada de Vegetasei estaba dividida principalmente en cinco sectores importantes: El palacio real que abarcaba gran cantidad de terreno y construcción, siendo resguardado día y noche por soldados de primer y segunda clase.

A una considerable distancia le seguían las viviendas de los soldados más privilegiados, aquellos de primera clase y también que trabajaban directamente para la realeza; a estos hombres y mujeres no les faltaba nada; tenían de vuelta todo lo que le entregaban al planeta.

Después seguía los embarcaderos, tan grande que sólo desde las alturas se podía apreciar su tamaño completo. Era donde se llevaban a cabo las salidas y llegadas de las naves. Toda misión debía ser aprobada en esa estación para poder salir del planeta, había gente encargada de que eso fuese así además de mantener el mayor orden posible y nadie se pasase de listo. La realeza no tenía necesidad de ir hasta ahí, ya que en el palacio había una mucho más pequeña para no perder el tiempo ni juntarse con otra gente.

Muy cerca de los embarcaderos comenzaba el centro de la ciudad. Donde la mayor parte de la población vivía y se mezclaba con el comercio saiyajin, donde los que no eran capaces de ganarse la vida luchando y en misiones subsistían de otra forma. Había de todo y para todos; tabernas, burdeles, carnicerías, tiendas de abarrotes, talleres mecánicos para reparación de las naves, venta de partes de naves para los que no podía pagar el arreglo de estas. Nadie se había dado cuenta cuando el comercio creció tanto en medio de las casas que terminó siendo la parte más poblada y grande del planeta, frecuentada incluso por los saiyajin de más alto rango que desprecian a los que no eran capaces de salir del planeta para glorificarlo. Todos los que habitaban en el planeta debían ir hasta el centro si deseaban adquirir algo.

Y había un último lugar, mucho más apartado de palacio, de las casas de los primera clase, el embarcadero y el centro. Olvidado por muchos e ignorado por otros. Un lugar oscuro y solitario reservado para los parias, esos saiyajin sin honor y castigados por alguna falta grave que los llevó incluso a la condena de perder su cola. Ese era el peor castigo de todos, perder la cola. No eran aceptados en misiones, en trabajos, ni siquiera eran bienvenido para el trabajo tan mínimo como vender carne. Los que perdían el rabo eran considerados menos que un animal y ya que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de abandonar Vegetasei, debían ser desterrados a las lejanías del planeta donde poco a poco habían formado su propia civilización.

Y era ahí donde los niños no podían acercarse, ni de día ni de noche.

Y era ahí precisamente donde se dirigían.

Corrieron entretenidos entre las calles oscuras y silenciosas donde la mayoría dormía, pasaron por otros lugares donde la actividad aún no cesaba con ebrios en busca de compañía para pasar la noche con alguien de su misma raza u otras que vivían y trabajaban en burdeles. Los niños pasaban mirando entretenidos y atentos en caso de que se armara una pelea de borrachos, aún eran muy pequeños para que las mujeres llamasen su atención.

Dejaron atrás las luces, negocios, gente y casas adentrándose por un frondoso bosque que no dejaba filtrar la poca luz de la noche entre sus ramas y hojas, pero no había problema, ya conocían el lugar de memoria y era muy difícil perderse o resultar heridos en su carrera.

Confiados de no ser oídos por nadie se relajaron y pudieron reír con confianza, como niños, como amigos. El juego era simple: sin dejar de correr, Kakarotto tomaba piedritas y lanzaba a su hermano sin aviso previo, este debía esquivarlas todas y en el caso de ser golpeado no podía quejarse o perdería. A veces cuando el golpe de la pierda en la cabeza del hermano mayor sonaba más fuerte de lo esperado, las risas no se hacían esperar.

Este entrenamiento visto como juego lo hacían cada vez que ingresaban al bosque, terminando los dos niños bastante lastimados y con heridas al chocar con árboles o tropezar por lo escuro de la noche, y con el paso del tiempo fueron capaces de manejarse mucho mejor, liberándose de dar explicaciones a su madre al día siguiente.

Al abandonar el bosque tuvieron que correr cuarenta minutos más hasta poder ver las casas y negocios, todos juntos y mezclados, tal como donde ellos vivían, pero por una razón que desconocían, todo era más oscuro.

Avanzaron con cuidado, sabían que por el hecho de tener cola, corrían peligro de estar ahí. El rabo de saiyajin podía ser vendido a un muy buen precio en los mercados negros intergalácticos, y si donde vivían debían tener cuidado que alguien los noqueara para robarle la cola, con mucha más razón en estas ían de muchos casos de niños que les hurtaron su firma saiyajin, truncándole el futuro para siempre.

Finalmente, luego de haber salido de casa hace casi dos horas, estaban en el lugar deseado. Era fácil pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente ebria y eufórica. La noche se hacía día entre tanto escándalo y movimiento. Todos estaban reunidos para lo mismo y si pusieran atención, podrían encontrar a muchos saiyajin adultos con cola por los al rededores. Era obvio que estaban ahí por la misma razón que los hermanos, la diferencia que ellos sí podían defenderse en caso de cualquier problema; Raditz y Kakarotto no.

Se abrieron paso entre piernas hasta acercarse lo suficiente para ver lo que tanto esperaban una vez a la semana.

Era un escenario simple con reglas simples: Un círculo dibujado con brea en la tierra con dos hombres —o dos mujeres— en su interior. Luego fuego en el círculo y al terminar la pelea solamente uno salía de este con vida. Quedaba prohibido volar, ataques de energía e incluso armas. Era cuerpo contra cuerpo batiéndose a golpes hasta que uno muriera. Y en ocasiones dos.

Este era un planeta de guerreros entrenados para combatir y matar, pero toda civilización debía tener reglas o la extinción de esta sería inmediata, por eso hace mucho tiempo este tipo de enfrentamientos con apuestas fue prohibido. A nadie le importaba que algunos murieran en una pelea de tabernas o por líos de hembras, pero una muerte combatiendo bajo el nombre del planeta y la familia real era mucho más importante que cientos de saiyajin muertos en peleas sin sentido.

En una ocasión, Kakarotto llegó a contar hasta cien muertos en una sola noche —podría haber sido más o menos, el pequeño no era el más listo en cuanto a letras y números—.

Extasiados los niños observaban las peleas, como algunas se alargaban minutos interminables y otras finalizaban de un solo golpe certero en la cabeza al primer segundo.

Las apuestas corrían, los gritos de euforia y de frustración al perder el dinero no cesaban, el alcohol abundaba así también como los excesos y lo único que existía para los mocosos eran los combates.

Especialmente Raditz. Kakarotto observaba entretenido imaginando que algún día estaría ahí o como su papá podría matar a todos con gran facilidad, pero para el hermano mayor era mucho más que eso. Significaba poder, victorias, un futuro de reconocimientos. Sabía de memoria el nombre de los guerreros más reconocidos, invictos por supuesto y que incluso pese a carecer de su rabo, tenían el respeto de la gente. Él no pretendía vivir de eso, su objetivo era llegar lejos, ser un guerrero de palacio mejor que su padre. Cuando este decidió dejar las misiones para ser niñero del hijo mejor del rey no lo entendió e incluso lo decepcionó un poco ya que si fuera por él, viviría y moriría en batallas —no sin antes ser conocido por sus pares—. Él quería llegar lejos y su primera meta sería poder pelear en el círculo de fuego y ganar para que lo tomasen en serio y lo admitieran en una de las misiones. Sabía que una vez aceptado se encargaría de hacerse conocer, nada ni nadie podrían detenerlo.

Salió victorioso del círculo de fuego el guerrero que menos esperaban, provocando la indignación de la mayoría de los apostadores. Mientras dos hombres quitaban el cadáver y ponían en orden la arena para la próxima pelea, Kakarotto se fijó en el saiyajin inconsciente a su lado con una botella de alcohol en su mano, no lo pensó y se la quitó para oler su interior. Era la misma bebida que tomaba su papá y que no lo dejaba probar. Le dio un sorbo poniendo una mueca de desagrado, sin entender qué le encontraban de bueno.

—Raditz, ¿quieres? A mí no me gustó —le dijo con el mismo gesto en la boca.

—¿Qué estás…? Te dije que no tocaras nada de acá —respondió quitándole la botella y lanzándola en el suelo.

—Pero me dio sed.

—Si no me haces caso ya no te voy a traer. —Fue firme pero no lucía molesto—. Y ahora cállate que va a empezar otra pelea.

Atentos los niños vieron a los dos saiyajin entrar al círculo de fuego. Era el único momento cuando podían volar, luego quedaba prohibido. Rápidamente la multitud comenzó a hacer sus apuestas en medio de gritos ensordecedores. Uno de los luchadores tenía cola y eso hacía todo mucho más interesante.

Pese a tener el rabo bien envuelto en la cintura y bajo su camiseta para no dejarlo ver, alguien detrás de Raditz estiró la mano apretándosela. Fue unos segundos, no era intensión del intruso arrebatársela, sólo molestar, pero el chico sintió como toda su energía se iba en menos de un segundo y de no ser que lo soltaron de inmediato hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Se dio vuelta encontrando a quien menos hubiera querido ver en todo el mundo.

—¿Qué hacen acá dos niños? Saben muy bien que no pueden estar aquí —habló Turles con una desagradable sonrisa.

—¡Tú también eres niño! —le gritó Kakarotto en cuanto lo escuchó. No sabía que había pasado que Raditz se veía tan incómodo, pero al oír a Turles se volteó para enfrentarlo. Nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando se encontraban con él.

Y en efecto. Turles no tendría más de dos años que Raditz y era unos centímetros más alto, pero desde que el maldito había conseguido unirse a las misiones de conquista estaba más insoportable que nunca, tanto que incluso llevaba puesta su armadura de hombros anchos para que todos se enteraran que él ya podía salir del planeta y era un guerrero de verdad.

Con él habían dos jovencitos más de edad similar. Sin armadura y todos con cola que trataban de ocultar bajo su ropa.

—Es mejor que se vayan, basuras como ustedes deberían estar durmiendo para ir a trabajar mañana a la carnicería de mamá.

—¡Nosotros somos guerreros! —gritó Kakarotto tratando de ir contra Turles, pero Raditz lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

—Déjanos tranquilos, estamos viendo combates. —Raditz no soltaba el hombro de su hermano. Lo único que quería era pelear y sacarle los dientes a ese infeliz que no merecía el honor que había ganado. Él era quien debía estar usando armadura y viajando en misiones.

—¿Ven?, ni siquiera quiere pelear. ¿Qué clase de guerrero eres que hasta tu hermanito tiene más ganas? —rió junto con sus amigos que celebraban cada estupidez que dijera el otro. Ahora que podía tomar misiones se le habían acercado más amigos que nunca y pese a estar consciente que era por interés, le encantaba tener a quien darle órdenes.

—¡No dejes que te hable así, pártele la cara, Raditz! —lo alentó ansioso de una pelea, pero el chico de cabello abundante no se movió ni un centímetro. Al parecer estaba perdido mirando la armadura de Turles.

—Con ese espíritu de pelea va a ser el mejor cortador de carne de la historia —Volvió a reír con escandalo acercándose a los hermanos. El menor se puso en posición de pelea y el mayor continuó igual—. O tal vez debería pelear con el chico, él se ve más animado. —Estiró la mano tocando la cabeza del pequeño, provocando la reacción inmediata de Raditz.

Con un golpe en la cara lo alejó de Kakarotto y lanzó al suelo. Su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él para continuar golpeándolo, pero los amigotes de Turles lo tomaron de los brazos separándolo.

Antes que pudieran golpearlo, Kakarotto derrumbó a uno con la fuerza de su cuerpo y Raditz se liberó de un golpe. Sin poder seguir viendo las peleas en el círculo, huyeron a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras.

—¿No vamos a poder seguir viendo las peleas?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Raditz mirando hacia atrás. Por supuesto ahí venían los tres jovencitos saiyajin—. ¡Vuela con todas tus fuerzas y cuando llegues al bosque te escondes!

—¡Mejor pasemos por arriba del bosque!

—¡No! ¡Nos van a alcanzar antes que podamos llegar a casa! ¡Hazme caso y escóndete! ¡Cuando se aburran de buscarnos te encontraré!

—¡Sí!

Volando pudieron acercarse mucho más rápido a los árboles, Raditz logró adentrarse pero frenó en cuanto escuchó el grito de su hermano.

—¡Kakarotto! —Regresó corriendo entre los árboles, siendo derribado con un golpe en la espalda. De reojo pudo ver que uno de los chicos tenía a su hermano de los brazos resistiendo su lucha feroz por soltarse, pero no supo si tuvo éxito o no. Un golpe de bota en el ojo le impidió seguir viendo.

* * *

Bardock se había marchado hace un par de horas a palacio, pero el resto continuaba durmiendo. Gine siempre lo despertaba adelantándose al despertador para pasar tiempo con él, luego continuaba durmiendo un par de horas previo a levantarse e ir a trabajar. Se bañaba, vestía y preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a despertar a los niños. Raditz pasaba la mañana buscando algún grupo que lo aceptara en misiones mientras que Kakarotto la ayudaba en la carnicería, después en la tarde Raditz pasaba por el negocio para echar una mano en lo que fuese necesario y al rato los dejaba libres para que hicieran lo que quisieran, con la advertencia que se comportaran y no se metieran en problemas.

Siempre costaba despegarlos de las sabanas, era un caso cada mañana despertarlos para comenzar el día, por eso fue extrañísimo escucharlos bajar las escaleras, tan lento como fuese posible, como si trataran de no ser oídos, y aunque ella estuviera de espaldas lavando los platos de la noche anterior, no pudieron pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Qué hacen de pie tan temprano? —preguntó sin voltearse ni dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Los niños se detuvieron asustados al oírla y en lugar de ir a la mesa donde aguardaba el desayuno, corrieron a la puerta de salida.

—No voy a desayunar, mamá. Voy al embarcadero.

—Yo no tengo hambre, mamá.

Chocaron con la puerta, tratando de abrirla al mismo tiempo hacia el lado contrario aumentando el nerviosismo y más aún cuando Gine les habló golpeado.

—Nadie va a salir. Vayan a la mesa, ahora.

Le obedecieron lento, mirando al suelo y por mucho que estuvieran con camisetas manga larga, era imposible ocultar los golpes e hinchazón del rostro.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?! —Se arrodilló entre los dos revisándolos por completo. Tenían heridas, cortes y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo. Movió sus extremidades y cuello verificando que no hubiera algún hueso roto. El ojo derecho de Raditz era lo peor; hinchado y morado, incapaz de abrirlo. Gine pensó que algo querían ocultar con la prisa, un golpe de una pelea después de haberse escapado anoche, pero jamás imaginó algo tan terrible—. Debieron habernos despertados anoche.

—Pero se iban a enojar con nosotros —dijo Kakarotto reprimiendo un gemido de dolor cuando su madre le quitó la camiseta por sobre la cabeza. Su brazo derecho había resultado muy lastimado.

—Claro que me voy a enojar, mira como los dejaron.

—Lo siento, mamá —susurró Raditz.

—Quítense la ropa, me imagino que no han limpiado las heridas.

Le obedecieron viendo a Gine ir al refrigerador por un pedazo de carne para el ojo de su hijo mayor.

—¿Quién me va a decir que pasó? Además de que anoche escaparon, claro.

—Estábamos viendo el cir…

—Estábamos entrenando y se nos pasó la mano. —Se apresuró en interrumpir a Kakarotto al momento que recibía la carne.

Por supuesto la mujer no creyó una palabra. —Quédense aquí, voy por el botiquín.

En cuanto la vieron entrar a su habitación comenzaron los susurros que cesaron casi en el acto cuando escucharon la voz de su madre.

—Primero limpiaremos las heridas y luego llamaré a su padre.

Podrían haber reclamado y rogado, pero optaron por el silencio. Sabían que el asunto se había puesto serio.

Gine regresó a la mesa con el botiquín y el scouter que Bardock le había obsequiado para poder comunicarse.

Más tarde los niños ya estaban limpios, con las heridas cerradas, vendadas y desayunados; dándole una explicación a su padre sobre lo sucedido. Gracias a que la reina estaba de regreso, fue fácil para Bardock volver a casa en cuanto habló con su mujer.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no pueden salir de noche. —No era necesario para el hombre levantar la voz, con su sola presciencia y hablar pausado bastaba para imponer orden.

Gine estaba a su lado ya más calmada. Sus hijos lucían muy mal, pero afortunadamente no había nada grave, de lo contrario los hubiera llevado a las máquinas de recuperación —las más cercanas se encontraban a varias calles de camino—. Se sentía aliviada porque pese a que aún no se disparaba el poder de pelea de los niños, su habilidad para sanar era buena, algo heredado de su padre. Por todo esto su enojo ya había menguado, pero no detendría a Bardock.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Raditz en voz baja y mirando el suelo. Kakarotto también se veía apenado, pero no dejaba de mirar a sus papás sin entender completamente los regaños.

—Pues no lo parece.

Ninguno respondió.

—Y lo peor de todo es que se fueron a la zona negra.

—¡No es verdad papá! —Kakarotto lo interrumpió—, ¡no estábamos en la zo…!

El pequeñito se calló en cuanto su padre le frunció el ceño.

Era evidente para ambos padres cual era la verdad, no había que ser genio para eso. Estaban conscientes de la fijación por los niños con ese lugar y el famoso circulo de fuego. Varias veces los habían visto entrenando y jugando dentro de un intento de círculo dibujado con la mano en la tierra. Lo que no imaginaban era que fuesen capaces de ir hasta allá. En verdad los habían subestimados.

—Pero el haber ido hasta allá no tiene que ver con lo que nos pasó, papá —dijo Raditz—, podría haber sido en cualquier lado.

—Pero pasó allá. —La voz de Bardock se puso más ronca. Estaba furioso de que lo hubiesen desobedecido y en especial por haber expuesto de esa forma sus vidas. Lo que les sucedió no fue nada en comparación a lo que podría haberles pasado en un lugar así a dos niños con rabo que no pueden defenderse—. No van a salir de casa en un buen tiempo.

—¡Pero tengo que ir a los embarques! —Recién ahí Raditz levantó la voz y miró a su padre, tan rápido y decidido que los reclamos de Kakarotto quedaron en segundo plano.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de escaparte. Kakarotto es un niño, pero tú ya estás grande para comportarte así. —Ahora se dirigía exclusivamente a su hijo mayor.

—¡Sólo quería ir a ver las peleas para aprender! —insistió frustrado. No podía creer que no lo entendieran, en especial su padre que no hace mucho fue un conquistador muy cotizado.

—Deberías ocupar tu tiempo para entrenar en lugar de escaparte por las noches como un mocoso.

Finalmente el niño estalló:

—¡Y eso es lo que hago pero no me resulta! ¡Por eso voy para allá, porque aprendo viendo las técnicas de pelea! ¡Porque no puedo preguntarte a ti porque estas muy ocupado cuidando al hijo menor del rey! —Tomó aire por un segundo para continuar su desahogo—. ¡Yo quería ser como tú! ¡Admirado, fuerte y respetado en misiones! ¡No cuidador de niños! ¡Y tampoco quiero vivir encerrado acá para siempre cortando carne toda mi vida como mamá!

—¡No digas eso de tu madr…! —Se acercó a Raditz mucho más enojado, pero Gine lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

Kakarotto observaba mudo a su hermano, nunca lo había visto así con la cara roja, gritando y los ojos brillando en lágrimas. Eso lo asustó mucho más que el ver a su padre enojado.

Gine y Bardock se alejaron unos pasos para hablar en voz baja. Los niños podían verlos pero no escucharlos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esas demostraciones de cariño —incluso en momentos tensos como este—. Su madre tenía una mano del padre entre las de ella y siempre le sonreía al hablar, mientras tanto Bardock cada vez iba relajando más el rostro hasta que con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla y el cabello. Esto los relajó, sabían que lo peor había pasado.

Bardock les dirigió una última mirada a sus hijos antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, mientras Gine fue a sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

Pese a que lucía tan despreocupada, Raditz y Kakarotto continuaban mudos, en especial luego del arrebato del hermano mayor. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a su madre que por fin comía su desayuno frío por culpa de los dos.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron interminables, Raditz se atrevió a mirar a su madre.

—Mamá…

Gine lo miró dejando el pan con carne a medio comer.

—Mamá… lo siento mu…

Bardock salió de su habitación interrumpiéndolo, tenía en su mano su scouter personal.

—Ya que te gusta meterte en problemas por el vasto tiempo libre que tienes, lo mejor es mantenerte ocupado. Vas a ir conmigo a los salones de entrenamiento reales a gastar energía.

—¡¿Los del palacio?! —preguntó con el corazón acelerado y los ojos brillantes de ilusión y restos de lágrimas.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Y yo también puedo ir? —gritó Kakarotto parándose sobre la silla.

—La invitación fue hacia los dos, no veo por qué no. Pero deberán comportarse, la reina fue la de la idea y no quiero que haya una sola queja sobre su comportamiento. —Por ese motivo se había encerrado en su habitación, para hablar con Koora. Hace unas semanas le había ofrecido las arenas de palacio para que sus hijos entrenaran y él lo había rechazado, pero pensándolo bien sería buena idea, así los tendría ocupados y podrían aumentar su poder de pelea más rápido evitando estos problemas.

Recién ahora le daba la razón a Koora.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos portaremos bien! —exclamó feliz Raditz.

Pero antes que pudieran comenzar los festejos, Bardock habló:

—Le dije a la reina que comenzarían a ir dentro de un mes porque ahora tienen mucho que ayudar a su madre en la carnicería. Si la desobedecen o vuelven a escapar, olvídense de entrenar allá.

—¡Te prometo que nos portaremos bien! —No podía creer que de estar castigados el resto de su vida ahora irían a entrenar al palacio real. ¡Era el sueño de cualquier guerrero! Estaba seguro que entrenando ahí sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para usar armadura e ir a misiones.

—¡Nos portaremos bien! — repitió a gritos la miniatura de Bardock saltando de la silla en dirección a la puerta siguiendo a Raditz.

—¿A dónde se supone que van?

—A la carnicería, mamá. —Abrió la puerta dejando que su hermano menor pasara primero—. Hace horas que debería estar abierto. —Desaparecieron corriendo de la casa. Aún a varios metros de distancia se podían oír los gritos alegres de los niños.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No, pero al primer problema los traigo de vuelta. —Fue a sentarse a una silla junto a su mujer.

—Estoy segura que se portaran bien. Los guerreros darían lo que fuera por entrenar en esos salones.

Tomó la mano de Gine atrayéndola hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas. En cuanto la tuvo en su regazo, recargó su rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer en su cabello. —Tú siempre dices que se portarán bien.

—Porque así es. No se meten en tantos problemas considerando sus edades.

—Consentidora. —susurró en su cuello junto con un beso.

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa… Me da miedo que los niños se encuentren con el príncipe Vegeta, ese niño es un…

—Lo sé, es todo lo que piensas y mucho más, pero ya lo hablé con Koora, no te preocupes.

—Koora —repitió el nombre con una sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Y será más tiempo. La reina no puede venir acá.

—Lo sé. Espero algún día nos juntemos como en los viejos tiempos. —Lo besó en la boca y se puso de pie—. Voy a la carnicería, ¿piensas irte ahora a palacio o te quedarás?

—Tengo unos minutos —como hace un rato, volvió a tomarla de la mano para atraerla, pero esta vez no se dejó.

—No puedo dejarlos solos mucho rato. Raditz se puede equivocar en las sumas.

—Entonces que sume el enano —bromeó poniéndose de pie para abrazarla. La tomó de la cintura y besó su boca. Gine aún reía por el comentario.

—Voy a perder toda la mercancía si los dejo solos mucho rato. —Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Ella era tan menuda y él tan alto.

—Sólo serán unos minutos. —La alzó y habló contra su boca—. Lo prometo.

—Nunca son sólo unos minutos. —gimió al sentir su mano apretarle la cola justo en la base de la columna.

—Lo sé. —Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de Autor**: Con estos dos primeros capítulos quise retratar la vida de los niños en la Tierra y en Vegetasei. Con Bulma, Yamcha y Milk me centré más en ellos que en lo sucedido en la Tierra, pero ya vendrán más detalles.

Respecto a Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz y Kakarotto lo hice pensando en que son niños, es verdad que están en un planeta de guerreros y conquistadores espaciales, pero los niños son niños y pese a la crianza deben de comportarse como tal, además con el especial de la madre de Goku se mostró que no son hombres y mujeres malos que hacen cosas malas todo el día y piensan en el mal a cada segundo XD (espero haberme explicado bien)

Como había contado, esta es una historia muy antigua, pero la cambié para incluir a los nuevos personajes, como a Gine y Tarble. La cambié tanto en mi cabeza que a decir verdad de la historia original solo queda el objetivo principal, todo lo demás es totalmente nuevo. Esto me gusta porque a medida que escribo vienen las ideas.

Doy muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer, los follow, fav y rw. Jamás esperé que serían tantos y me llena de alegría en verdad, muchas gracias.

¿Se fijaron pese a ser vegetariana no escribí nada de Vegeta? XD eso es para que vean que no sólo se tratara de él y Bulma. Mi intención es hacer una historia donde más de una pareja tenga el protagonismo.

Gracias especiales a **Tour** que se ha vuelto mi musa con las imágenes tan lindas que comparte en su face. De hecho acabo de morir con una en particular XD

Gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	4. Capítulo III: Conociendose

**El Legado**

**Capítulo III**

**Conociendose**

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Fue el mes más largo de la historia en la corta vida de los niños. Tuvieron que trabajar todos los días en la carnicería con Gine, sin tiempo de ir a los embarques en busca de misiones o recreos para entrenar y jugar. De noche luego de cenar iban a la cama y la idea de escapar para ver las peleas en el círculo, desaparecieron. Raditz y Kakarotto estaban tan ilusionados por entrenar en los salones de palacio que si Bardock hubiera puesto la condición de estar un año sin meterse en problemas, hubieran cumplido dichosos.

Fue muy fácil mandarlos a bañar y dormir temprano. Mañana tenían que madrugar para partir con su padre que les había advertido que no los despertaría y habían esperado demasiado como para tentar la suerte.

Pasado medianoche Kakarotto llevaban más de dos horas durmiendo profundamente, mientras que su hermano en silencio y sin poder pegar un ojo, observaba la armadura de su padre. No podía perder el tiempo, con la oportunidad que le daban tenía que conseguir su primera misión pronto. Si no lograba hacer estallar su nivel de pelea con estos entrenamientos, no sabía que más podría hacer.

Estaba optimista, sólo que no podía evitar sentirse inseguro y lleno de dudas. Su padre era un guerrero poderoso, pero su madre no y eso era lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tenía miedo parecerse a ella, después de todo Kakarotto era la versión miniatura de su padre; por lo tanto su mente de niño concluía que él debía ser la versión de ella.

Mañana entrenaría con esas bestias verdes llamadas Saibaiman. Su padre les había advertido que eran muy peligrosas y no debían confiarse por su tamaño.

Raditz los había visto en una ocasión. Esos bichos eran privilegio de los que entrenaban en palacio y siempre había soñado con matar alguno. Mañana tendría la oportunidad.

A partir de mañana, todo cambiaría.

El sueño le ganó a la emoción obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, siendo la armadura de su padre lo último que viera antes de dormirse.

* * *

El sueño aún no abandonaba su cuerpo y era obvio, faltaban un par de horas para que el sol comenzara a asomarse, pero por su trabajo debía estar en palacio a primera hora, estar fuera del cuarto del príncipe Tarble para cuando terminara su desayuno. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que no le agradaba de su trabajo, pero lo mantenía en el planeta el tiempo que quisiera.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que lo retenían en Vegetasei.

Gimió con pereza entreabriendo los ojos, bajo sus sabanas un bulto a la altura de su cintura se movía sobre él, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándose el tiempo que la temprana hora le obligaba.

Le gustaba ser despertado de esta forma.

Gine nunca estaba tan despierta en la madrugada, había sido difícil para ella acostumbrarse a este nuevo horario aunque ya era un año desde que Bardock trabajaba en el palacio.

Sí, para ella era difícil mantenerse despierta, pero le encantaba ser quien lo despertara, adelantarse al despertador y aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenían antes que tuviera que partir.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de levantarse. —Besó su abdomen bajando a su lugar de interés.

Bardock sopló sin fuerza, dejándola a ella hacer todo.

—Cuídalos —susurró cuando usó la mano en lugar de la boca para despertarlo.

—¿Cuidar qué?

—¡Bardock!. —Levantó las frazadas dejándolas sobre sus hombros para poder verlo. Ninguno tenía ropa puesta.

—Llevas un mes repitiendo lo mismo… no les va a pasar nada. Tranquila.

—Pero son niños.

—Niños que ya deberían estar en misiones, por lo menos Raditz.

—Sólo necesito que me lo prometas una vez más. —Tenía que entenderla, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Nunca en su vida tuvo el nivel de pelea necesario para combatir y pese a que tenía conocimientos en la materia, eran básicos comparados con el nivel de Bardock e incluso sus hijos. Gine en otro planeta de gente «normal» sobresaldría en fuerza, pero en Vegetasei era una debilucha.

—¿Si te lo prometo vas a seguir con lo que hacías?

—Prometido.

—Prometo que nada les va a pasar, lo que sí podría suceder es que lleguen con una cabeza de Saibaiman de regalo para ti —dijo apoyando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Podría venderla, hay muchos que comen cualquier tipo de carne.

—Tienen la carne muy dura y de muy mal sabor… Ahora continua, se está haciendo tarde.

Gine bajó la cabeza para reanudar con el juego matutino, pero un par de gritos eufóricos desde el segundo piso la hizo sentarse.

—Se las compraste. —El tono de Bardock fue un tanto de reprimenda. Sabía muy bien el porqué de esos gritos.

—Así podré trabajar tranquila y no te meterán en problemas. —Se bajó de la cama y vistió con su pijama. Una camiseta suelta color plomo y pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color—. Se del ritual de conseguir la primera armadura, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Después cuando vayan a misiones ellos compraran otra. —Le sonrió antes de salir de cuarto, justo a tiempo para ver a los dos niños bajar las escaleras vestidos con sus radiantes nuevas armaduras de combate. Ambas eran de hombros anchos como la de su padre, la diferencia era que Raditz tenía la parte de abajo que protegía la entre pierna y costados y Kakarotto solo los costados de las piernas.

* * *

—¿Dónde están?

—En otro salón.

—Lo sé, pero dónde. — Koora insistió sonriendo. Estaba de excelente humor esta mañana, además en el lugar de entrenamiento sólo estaban sus hijos calentando con unos pocos Saibaiman y ella sentada junto a Bardock conversando. Desde el primer día que decidió quedarse le prohibió la entrada a Nappa. Al gigantón por supuesto que no le gustó la idea, pero no le quedó otra que aceptar con sus típicas reverencias desabridas. Poco le importaba a ella si iba a acusarla con el Rey, después de todo lo hacía retirar cuando ella estaba presente y mientras ella estuviera el príncipe Vegeta no correría ningún peligro. Estaba segura que se las arreglaría para espiarla, pero no tenía nada que temer.

—¿Por qué está tan interesada? —Bardock no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tarble que más que atacar, huía a toda velocidad de las bestiecillas verdes mientras Vegeta hacía lo mismo de cada mañana: mataba algunos y cuando se aburría tiraba los que quedaban vivos contra su hermano. Eso le hizo recordar el juego de piedras de sus hijos, claro que Vegeta se caracterizaba por retorcer las cosas.

—Porque simplemente quiero verlos. —En cambio ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a él.

—No se meterán en problemas, ya se los advertí.

—No es por eso que quiero verlos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué tantas preguntas? Llévame a verlos.

Bardock dejó de prestarle atención a Tarble unos segundos para mirar a Koora.

—Es una orden, soldado. —le susurró con una sonrisa. Ese tono sonó a cualquier cosa menos a una orden de la reina hacia un soldado que trabaja para ella.

Al estar observándose no vieron cuando Tarble, escapando de Vegeta, corrió hacia ellos y se agachó justo a tiempo esquivando un Saibaiman. Los adultos sin problema se separaron unos centímetros el uno del otro dejando que la bestia pasara entre ellos y terminara con la cabeza destrozada al golpearse contra la pared.

—Ya terminé el calentamiento, ¿ahora qué? —El arrogante niño aburrido miró a su madre y sin haber sudado una gota mientras que su hermanito continuaba en el suelo con la cara roja y cansado, pero sin ningún rasguño, prueba de que en algo había mejorado este mes de entrenamiento con la reina.

—Eso es todo, Vegeta. —Koora se puso de pie seguida de Bardock— Te dije que sólo sería una hora por hoy, no olvides terminar tus tareas pendientes y nos vemos a la noche.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer. —Hoy no le tocaba entrenamiento con su madre, pero había pensado que lo dejaría estar con ella. De ser por él entrenaría día y noche sin parar.

El heredero al trono se marchó molesto. Nappa que no se había movido de la puerta, lo siguió.

—¿Vamos? Quiero ver a tus hijos.

—No puedo, tengo que cuidar al príncipe.

—No habrá problema, tengo una idea. —le respondió mirando a Tarble.

A varios salones de ahí, Raditz y Kakarotto continuaban en la habitación donde Bardock los había dejado luego de recordarles lo que les sucedería en caso de desobedecerlo.

El mes entero estuvieron fantaseando y hablando sobre las peleas que tendrían con los Saibaiman y ahora sus grandes expectativas iban disminuyendo a medida que pasaban las horas y continuaban encerrados en este cuarto con pesas y bolas de acero, todas mucho más pesadas de lo que pensaron en un comienzo, pero cultivaron tantos días la idea de entrenar igual que los príncipes, que lo único que querían era eso.

—Raditz, ya vamos. —El niño se asomó por quinta vez comprobando que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos.

—No podemos, tenemos que esperar aquí —le respondió terminando de levantar un par de pesas. Sería bueno tener de estas en casa.

—Pero sólo un rato, quiero pelear con los «_sabiman_»

—Ya van a venir por nosotros, esperemos un poco más.

—Qué aburrido estás, Raditz, antes hubieras sido el primero en salir.

—Ya soy un adulto, no puedo estar jugando contigo todo el tiempo, si nuestro padre dijo que teníamos que esperar aquí, eso haré yo.

Kakarotto cerró la puerta frunciendo el ceño. Estaba ansioso por ver un de cerca un «_sabiman_» pero no quería aventurarse sin su hermano, no porque no se atreviera, sino que estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo con él y no quería dejarlo solo.

—¿En verdad no quieres salir a conocer el lugar? —No dejaría de intentarlo. Mi papá se puede demorar mucho, solo saldremos a mirar, no tocaremos nada.

Raditz lo miró con ganas de aceptar. ¡Llevaban tantas horas encerrados! Era un lugar muy grande, pero sin ventanas que acrecentaba la sensación dando la idea que llevaban el doble de tiempo esperando.

—¡Vamos Raditz! Solo echamos un vistazo y volvemos. Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Antes que pudiera responderle, Kakarotto abrió la puerta confiado en que su hermano aceptaría. Siempre eran los dos para todo, no era posible que fuese diferente.

Al salir tan emocionado, chocó con un par de piernas que lo dejaron sentado en el suelo, Raditz se acercó con rapidez a su hermano, pero al ver quien ingresaba se detuvo.

No supo que le dio más susto, si ver a su padre justo cuando iban a desobedecerlo o tener frente a él a la mismísima reina. La conocía por imágenes, sabía que era amiga de sus papás por conversaciones entre copas que escuchó cuando los antiguos amigos de misiones iban a visitarlo a casa, pero jamás pensó que la tendría frente a él, ni siquiera este mes soñando con los Saibaiman le había pasado por la cabeza que la vería. Tenía planes a futuro conocerla y trabajar para ella cuando fuera adulto y un guerrero sobresaliente, no verla su primer día de entrenamiento.

En cambio el otro niño no tenía la menor idea de quién era la mujer que los miraba, pero al ver a Raditz hacer una reverencia lo hizo ponerse de pie e imitarlo, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a la mujer y si Raditz ya había terminado.

—Está bien niños, descansen. —La mujer entró con Bardock de último y cerró la puerta para que nadie fuera a ver lo que pasaría adentro.

Recién ahí los niños vieron a la tercera visita, era un poquito más bajo que Kakarotto, por eso había pasado desapercibido.

Raditz no lo reconoció, pero al ver su armadura, los colores y el signo en el pecho supo enseguida que se trataba del hijo menor de los reyes.

Tarble permanecía detrás de Koora, un tanto intimidado ante el chico de abundante cabello, pero ocultándolo como nunca, erguido y con el mentón en alto, tratando de imitar a su hermano que no se dejaba asustar por nada ni nadie. Cuando Vegeta estaba _«__simpático__»_ con él, siempre le hablaba que debía hacerse de respetar, que no debía disminuirse ante nadie porque él era la cara visible del planeta más importante de universo.

—Es un placer conocerlos, Raditz y Kakarotto. —Se hubiera arrodillado para verlos mejor y apretar las mejillas del hijo menor. No era de comportarse así con cualquier niño que viera, esto era porque se trataba de los hijos de alguien especial para ella y que el pequeño fuera la copia exacta de Bardock le encantaba.

—La reina tiene algo que decirles —habló Bardock con voz autoritaria.

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

* * *

—No, no se dice «_haiga_», es «_haya_» ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Pero no entiendo, es muy difícil. Y yo no quiero aprender nada de esto. —Yamcha dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno de caligrafía mientras Bulma lo miraba arrugando el entrecejo.

Le tomó pocos días acostumbrarse a su nueva vida bajo tierra. Todo era mucho más tranquilo y seguro.

Al segundo día de estadía, cuando Bulma quiso mostrarle sus libros y se dio cuenta que el niño no sabía leer, comenzaron las clases. Yamcha había resultado ser un alumno no muy aventajado pero eso no era impedimento para Bulma, feliz de ella ser quien enseñaba, como Morgan lo hacía con ella a diario.

Gracias a la presencia de Yamcha los días pasaban más rápido, haciendo la vida más llevadera; aunque no menos complicada, todo lo contrario. Las peleas —casi todo el tiempo iniciadas por Bulma— eran frecuentes, teniendo que ser controlada por los adultos. Explicándole que Yamcha no era su juguete, sino un amigo que puede no querer hacer las mismas cosas que ella.

—Termina de escribir eso que te dejé y terminamos por hoy… —le habló sin mirarlo. Tenía la atención puesta en Morgan que dejaba de lado la reparación del motor para retirarse a su habitación. Desde que Yamcha llegó, había tomado la costumbre de dormir una siesta durante la tarde, quedando tranquilo porque Bulma no quedaba sola—. Ya se fue a dormir, tenemos una hora para poder salir —susurró yendo hacia la escalones que daba a la puerta de acero.

Yamcha bajó enseguida de su asiento para seguirla. —Bulma, no podemos salir, nos mataran enseguida. —El jovencito tampoco hablaba en voz alta. No quería meter a Bulma en problemas.

La chica ya llevaba un mes planeando salir a la superficie para por fin ver la tierra, la cuidad, su hogar después de tantos años. Su memoria privilegiada le ayudaba a tener recuerdos con detalles exactos, pero con tanto tiempo bajo tierra tenía la necesidad de sentir el sol calentar su cabeza y el viento agitar su cabello. Era algo que siempre disfrutaba estando con su mamá en el patio repleto de las mascotas de papá y que ahora quería revivir por ella, quería sentir el calor de su mamá a través del sol. No pedía nada más.

—Eso no es así. Escuché a mi papá hablar con Morgan y está sorprendido que todavía tienes la habilidad que te traspasaron.

—¿Aún la tengo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no siento nada dentro de mí.

—Morgan no se equivoca nunca. Solamente tienes que dominarla y bloquearas nuestra energía sin problema. —Los niños ya estaban en la puerta que los separaba del laberinto de pasillos y luego la superficie.

—Yo no sé hacer eso, Bulma. Nos van a matar allá arriba. Tú no sabes como es. —Yamcha se ponía cada vez más nervioso. En el poco tiempo viviendo con Bulma ya había aprendido que era una niña de carácter, que no le importaba que él fuera mayor, siempre le daba órdenes sin preguntar su opinión—. Además no tienes los números para…

Los dedos rápidos de la niña digitaron sin bacilar los seis números necesarios para abrir la puerta, cambiando de roja a verde la luz del monitor. —¿Vas a acompañarme? Lo único que quiero es algo de mi antiguo cuarto. No pasará nada malo. —Ya que no hubo respuesta, Bulma abrió la puerta sin problema y salió a los pasillos.

—¡Bulma no!, si pudiera controlar eso te prometo que te cuidaría, pero no sé hacerlo. —Sin tener más opción, la siguió. Sentía que quería mucho a su amiguita para dejarla sola en un lugar tan feo como ese.

—¿Y ahora por dónde? —se preguntó la pequeña en voz alta. No había mucha luz en el lugar y en cuanto salían el camino se dividía en dos pasillos que la oscuridad no permitía ver el final de ninguno. —Tú pasaste por acá, ¿por dónde te trajo mi papá?

—Estaba inconsciente, no lo sé.

—Entonces vamos por la izquierda.

—¿Cómo sabes que es por la izquierda? —la siguió a un paso de distancia. No quería perderla por nada del mundo.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Tenían que caminar con una mano contra la pared, de esa forma sabían cuando se acababa un pasillo y debían ir por otro lado. Bulma no tenía pensado que fuera tan difícil encontrar la salida, no estaba en sus planes ocupar tanto tiempo en buscar una puerta, con eso no sabía si alcanzaría llegar a su habitación y volver sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Mientras encontramos la salida, practica ocultar nuestras presencias.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Yo me encargo de sacarnos de aquí y tú de ver eso.

—¿Sacarnos de aquí? Pero yo no quiero salir de aquí, allá arriba es horrible.

—No quiero vivir arriba, sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Si supieras lo feo que está arriba no quisieras salir ni por un rato.

—Si no quieres acompañarme no importa, pero acuérdate que tú prometiste que me cuidarías.

—Sí Bulma, pero yo no…

Chocó con su espalda. La oscuridad era tal que pese a estar detrás de ella no vio cuando se detuvo.

—Tendremos que volver, no hay más camino.

—¡Sí! Volvamos para que Morgan no se dé cuenta. —El niño se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero Bulma lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—No Yamcha, tenemos que buscar la entrada, tiene que estar por algún otro pasillo. —Ahora apoyó la mano en la otra pared esperando dar con la puerta. El chico la siguió sin soltarla.

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Después de cerrar la carnicería y quedarse un rato conversando con una amiga de otro negocio, Gine volvió a casa con la carne que no pudo vender ese día y que sus hijos se encargarían de acabar a la hora de la cena. Fue extraño volver a casa y no escuchar a los niños pidiéndole comida, se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos todo el día ayudándola y luego regresar a casa muertos de hambre. Incluso sus camas hacían y ordenaban el cuarto con tal de que le informara a Bardock lo bien que se habían portado en todo el día. Ahora ella tendría que hacer el cuarto de los chicos y la cena para la noche.

Además de la carne no vendida también trajo un poco extra. Sabía que llegarían con mucha hambre, tanto que también compró verduras. Algunos decían que eran buenas para el cuerpo, pero debido que eran de clase trabajadora/no combatiente quienes comentaban las propiedades de las verduras, no eran tomados en serio. A ella le gustaban y se sentía bien al comerlas solas, pero a sus hijos no y la única manera de que las comieran era mezclándolas con la carne. También haría mucho arroz, el plato favorito de Bardock y Kakarotto y fideos salteados para Raditz y ella. Ellos amaban los fideos.

Con todo listo y preparado, pensaba que tenía un par de horas extras antes que volvieran a casa, pero las risas estridentes de sus hijos avisaron que no sería así. Antes de poder llegar a la puerta entraron los pequeños con sus armaduras sucias de sangre roja y verde, las caras, brazos y piernas de ambos con cortes y heridas. Enseguida supo que había sido la mejor idea obsequiarle las armaduras.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Bardock al ver la cabeza de Saibaiman que traía Kakarotto entre sus manos.

—¡Para ti, mamá! —gritó el menor de la familia, aun excitado por el día vivido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estamos entrenando con el príncipe y la reina! —Raditz no quedó pequeño en cuanto al tono de voz.

Gine sólo sonrió y aceptó el regalo mientras Bardock entraba a casa.

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

* * *

Morgan despertó un poco desorientado, su cuerpo y mente aún no se acostumbraban a la hora diaria de siesta, teniendo que pasar unos minutos antes de recordar donde estaba y en la situación en que ese encontraba. No le gustaba que fuera así, prefería estar siempre consciente de la realidad y esos minutos de escape no eran igual a mantenerse ocupado trabajando en el motor, enseñándole a Bulma o conversando con su amigo.

Observó su reloj de pulsera, el que siempre dejaba en el velador a la hora de dormir. Sorprendido notó que había dormido casi dos horas, sintiéndose mal al pensar en lo cansado que debería estar el Dr. Brief mientras él no hacía nada.

Se levantó desganado y cojeando levemente. Su pierna jamás sanó por completo después del accidente el día que trataron de huir de la tierra, nunca entendió por qué, seguramente el estar lejos de su planeta o por todo lo vivido, pero daba lo mismo ahora. Tenía que hacer de comer para él, los niños y su amigo que siempre llegaba como si no hubiera comido en una semana.

No estuvo mucho en la cocina antes que el silencio total del lugar llamara su atención, desde que Yamcha había llegado, era típico escuchar la voz de los dos niños jugando, peleando y Bulma dando instrucciones. Fue al cuarto de la chica y nada, después a la habitación más grande, la central, donde él usaba su tiempo tratando de arreglar el motor y partes de la nave y donde los niños solían jugar; al no encontrarlos su corazón se aceleró. Regresó a la cocina y corrió al cuarto de su amigo encontrándolo igual de vacío y silencioso. Inmediatamente lo peor cruzó por su cabeza, sintió un golpe en su pecho que lo impulsó a correr hacia la puerta blindada. No podía ser que hubiesen salido, Bulma no sabía la clave y mucho menos Yamcha, y él siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla bien después que el Dr. Brief se fuera cada mañana. Si algo llegase a pasarle a los niños, a Bulma, él…él…

—Ya despertaste, ¿dormiste bien? —Preguntó Bulma sentada en el sillón favorito de su padre, tenía un cuento en sus manos y balanceaba las piernas que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Te ves agitado.

—No, estoy bien —respondió confundido. En ese momento Yamcha salió del baño con la cara mojada—. ¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Sí. —Bulma fue la que habló, Yamcha tenía la boca apretada.

El hombre caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Al darles la espalda, los niños se miraron; él nervioso y ella frunciéndole el ceño para que no se delatara. Morgan tocó la puerta, estaba bien cerrada como siempre, todo en orden.. No entendía como no había visto a los niños, seguramente seguía dormido cuando fue a chequearlos. Esa era la única opción.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

—No, princesa, estoy bien, no te preocupes, iré a preparar la cena.

—Yo te ayudo. —Yamcha fue enseguida a la cocina. Prefería ser él quien ayudara porque por muy inteligente y lista que fuera Bulma para todo, no le gustaba como cocinaba y además no quería escuchar otro plan de escape. Estaba seguro que Morgan estuvo a punto de atraparlos. Estaba tan oscuro y había tantos pasillos que en un momento se perdieron y pese a eso Bulma insistió en que lo recorrerían todos los días durante las siestas de Morgan hasta encontrar la salida. No le agradaba la idea, ella no entendía el infierno que era ahí arriba y él no tenía las palabras para hacérselo entender.

Morgan miró la puerta una vez más antes de retirarse a la cocina. No estaba del todo convencido con lo que había sucedido, pero ya que todo estaba en orden, sólo debe haber sido producto de su imaginación.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Al salir del baño luego de una ducha encontró el carrito con su cena. Había más comida de lo normal, pero era necesario. Llevaba seis semanas entrenando con los hijos de Bardock. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo seguido practicando. Ahora veía menos a Vegeta y aunque lo extrañaba, se sentía mejor.

Acercó el carrito a su escritorio y se sentó comer. Le hubiera gustado poder cenar con su mamá pero no podía ser así todo el tiempo, no podía estar todo el día con ella por mucho que quisiera.

Hambriento se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca escuchando al mismo tiempo, pasos fuera de su habitación y luego voces conocidas.

—¿Hasta cuándo me sigues? Te superas todos los días en lo patético.

—Lo siento, príncipe. No sabía que venía a ver a su hermano.

—Vete de acá, Nappa. Deja de seguirme.

Al segundo después Vegeta entró al cuarto del niño. Cerró la puerta y recargó la espalda en esta.

—Buenas noches Vegeta.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

Tarble dejó la comida para mirarlo sorprendido. Vegeta lo notó, hablando enseguida.

—No es que me importe, la verdad no puede importarme menos. Estoy aburrido y pasé por acá...

—Estaba entrenando Vegeta.

—¿Tú entrenando? Sí claro.

—Sí Vegeta, tengo un entrenamiento especial, por eso ya no nos vemos como antes —sonrió añadiendo—. Yo también te he extrañado.

—No hables tonterías, vine a preguntar porque estaba aburrido, no porque te extrañara o algo así, estoy mucho más cómodo sin ti. Como no andas molestando he podido mejorar considerablemente… ¿Y qué entrenamiento especial estás haciendo? —Caminó hacia el carrito sacando un pedazo de pan.

—No puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un secreto.

—¿Quién dice que es un secreto?

—Mi mamá.

—Tú y tus secretitos con ella.

—Si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo, así estaremos más tiempo juntos y no sólo cuando estudiemos.

—Olvídalo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Entonces quédate a cenar conmigo, no me gusta comer solo.

—¿Me vas a decir de qué trata ese entrenamiento especial?

—No puedo.

—Entonces me voy, venir aquí terminó aburriéndome más.

—Pero podemos hablar de otras co…

Vegeta abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿El círculo? —preguntó Tarble.

—Sí, el círculo. ¿No lo conoces? —Kakarotto respondió en voz baja.

Los dos niños se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas rocas mientras Raditz se encargaba de detener a los Saibaiman.

Aún le costaba trabajo al hermano mayor, pero en estos dos meses de entrenamiento, yendo a palacio tres veces a la semana, había avanzado, aunque no lo suficiente para su gusto, por lo que no se detenía ningún segundo y en la hora de colación se mantenía concentrado planeando nuevos ataques para poder hacerle frente a esas malditas cosas verdes que ya lo habían lastimado demasiado. Su siguiente plan era pelear sin armadura como Tarble había contado que su hermano lo hacía. Sería un sueño para Raditz conocer al príncipe Vegeta, tan joven y poderoso. Si lo viera entrenar podría tratar de imitarlo y de llegar a combatir con él sería otro sueño hecho realidad.

En cuanto los otros dos niños, habían congeniado bastante, tanto que Bardock varias veces al día tenía que llamarles la atención para que dejaran de hablar y se pusieran a entrenar, claro que los retos iban hacia su hijo, a Tarble no le decía nada.

Kakarotto había sorprendido a todos. Si bien no era un gran estratega, siempre lograba salirse con la suya en las peleas a base de fuerza bruta y obstinación, claro que de no ser por la armadura sus intestinos ya hubieran terminado esparcidos por toda la habitación. Como niño que era, todo era un juego para él.

Generalmente Koora los acompañaba, pero cuando coincidía con los entrenamientos de Vegeta se quedaba con él para que no se toparan. Prefería que fuese así. No quería meter a los hijos de Bardock en problemas ni hacerlos pasar malos ratos. Cuando ella no podía estar con Tarble y los otros dos niños, el hombre era el encargado de la supervisión.

—No, nunca había oído hablar de eso.

—Tenemos que ir una noche.

—Pero no puedo salir de noche.

—Sí puedes, eres el príncipe y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Ustedes se escapan de noche?

—Todo el tiempo, pero dejamos de hacerlo para poder venir a entrenar acá.

—No me gustaría ver a dos hombres matarse.

—No hay problema, también se matan entre mujeres —le dijo con una gran sonrisa queriendo convencerlo.

—¿Y qué hacen de noche además de ir a esos lugares?

—Entrenamos, cenamos con nuestros papás, también salimos a jugar con las piedras o a pelear con otros niños.

Detuvieron la conversación al ver la pierna de Bardock a su lado. Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a ayudar a Raditz que estaba en aprietos.

De seguir así en unos meses estarían con los enanos verdes más fuertes, esos que Vegeta mataba como si se tratasen de un insecto pequeño. A Tarble no le caía en gracia porque ya los conocía, pero a los otros dos niños les fascinaba la idea.

Rato después los tres comían sentados en el suelo y ya que Bardock se ausentaba a la hora de comida, podían hablar con mayor libertad.

—No seas aburrido, Raditz. —habló con la boca llena de arroz—. Vamos a jugar de noche, ahora estamos más fuertes y el estupido de Turles no nos va a molestar, ahora podríamos partirle el culo por lo que nos hizo la última vez.

Pese a que no quería, esa idea le encantó. Sería fantástico poder vencer a ese engreído que por tener suerte le había ganado y ya estaba en misiones, pero le daba miedo que su padre lo descubriera y no le permitiera volver a entrenar en estos lugares.

—Me gustaría salir de noche, pero no a pelear. —Limpió su boca con una servilleta al terminar de almorzar—, aunque no sé cómo escapar de palacio.

—¡Es fácil! ¡Esperas a que tus papás se duerman y ya!

—Eso no suena difícil.

—¡No! Y podemos ir al bosque a jugar, te apuesto Raditz a que esta vez te doy con todas las piedras.

Raditz seguía en silencio sin responder nada. Kakarotto desbordaba en ánimos contagiando un poco a Tarble.

—¿Cómo es eso del juego de las piedras?

—Es muy fácil, yo las lanzo y Raditz tiene que esquivarlas y si le pegan no puede chillar. —Se puso de pie buscando algo que pudiera servirle como piedra, lo único que encontró parecido eran las bolas de acero que debía tomar con ambas manos por lo pesadas que eran.

—Suena mejor que entrenar con los Saibaiman. —También se paró siguiendo a Kakarotto, mientras tanto Raditz continuaba comiendo—. No me gustan.

—A mí sí, siempre le llevo una cabeza de Saibaiman a mi mamá. —Sin aviso, lanzó una de las bolas hacia su hermano que le daba la espalda. El chico movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivarla.

Al chocar la bola en el suelo le hizo una grieta. Era demasiado peso.

—Eres muy lento, las piedras pesan menos. —El jovencito de cabello largo fue hacia su hermano tomando una bola, también la sintió pesada, pero pudo hacerlo con una mano.

—Láncenmelas —habló con más personalidad de lo normal. El compartir con los hermanos le había hecho muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Raditz miró la bola y luego a Tarble. Era como tener a su hermano menor frente a él, con la diferencia que con Kakarotto no hubiera dudado en lanzarla. Lo encontraba extremadamente débil.

—Sí, mi mamá me dice que practique con la velocidad, que en eso soy bueno.

Raditz continuó pensativo, pero Kakarotto no espero arrojando la bola hacia el príncipe.

Tarble saltó hacía atrás entretenido esperando por más. Enseguida los hermanos comenzaron el ataque, teniendo que tener especial cuidado con las bolas que arrojaba Raditz. Rápidamente las risas inundaron el lugar por las poses raras que hacía para esquivar. Todo se volvió más veloz y brusco hasta que una bola lo rozó en la pierna, distrayéndolo al punto de no ver la que venía hacía su cara, golpeándolo en la frente con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo.

El príncipe quedó inmóvil acostado boca arriba.

—¿Lo mataste? —Kakarotto se le acercó con cuidado.

—¡No digas eso!

De pronto el miedo los invadió. Si mataran al príncipe seguramente les esperaba la pena de muerte.

Tarble se sentó mareado y con sangre en la frente que goteó a su armadura y un poco al suelo. Observó a los hermanos unos segundos antes de largarse a reír llevando la mano a su frente. Le dolía terriblemente, pero por alguna extraña razón toda la situación le dio mucha risa.

Kakarotto fue el primero en contagiarse con la risa de Tarble y pese a seguir nervioso, Raditz también se rindió riendo con las mismas ganas.

El ruido de la puerta cerrar de golpe los calló.

—Así que este era tu entrenamiento secreto. —Vegeta se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos.

Inmediatamente Raditz lo reconoció y saludó con una tiesa reverencia. Kakarotto no tenía idea quien era, pero imitó a su hermano.

Tarble se puso de pie limpiando la frente con el guante.

—Veo te trajeron algo más patético que los Saibaiman para entrenar. —comentó burlón acercándose a los niños.

Raditz dejó la reverencia al oír eso, no entendía por qué esas palabras, pero no le gustó para nada.

—Son mis amigos, Vegeta.

—¿Ahora te haces amigos de los Saibaiman? —Sólo él rió.

—¡No somos «_sabiman_»! —exclamó enojado. Recién Kakarotto dejó la reverencia, no había notado que su hermano lo había hecho—, ¡somos saiyajin igual que…!

Raditz lo tomó de la nuca apretándosela para que guardara silencio y no se moviera más.

Vegeta caminó alrededor de los chicos como si estuviera examinándolos. Tarble descuidó la sangre de la frente pendiente de su hermano.

—No traigo mi scouter, pero seguramente son más débiles que los enanos verdes.

Kakarotto quiso responderle de nuevo, pero el agarré de Raditz está vez fue con las uñas.

—¿Cómo es posible que te hubieras dejado golpear por ellos, Tarble? —En verdad estaba molesto. Era una vergüenza para su familia que se dejara lastimar por dos sabandijas débiles.

—Eso no importa, estábamos jugando y ni siquiera me dolió.

—Te los trajeron para que entrenaras, no para jugar, Tarble. Si sigues así vas a terminar exiliado en algún planeta olvidado de la galaxia.

El niño no supo que responderle, simplemente miró el suelo esperando que Bardock o su mamá llegaran pronto.

—Al parecer tendré que enseñarte yo… Ya que son tus nuevas bestias de entrenamiento, me imagino que también puedo pelear con ellas. —Se sacó la armadura tirándola al suelo.

Raditz y Tarble lo miraron atentos. Kakarotto continuaba enojado.

—Vegeta, no lo hagas, estábamos jugan…

—¡Deja de decir eso! Si la reina no ha sido capaz de educarte, lo haré yo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de los dos peleará conmigo? El enano o la mata de pelos. O si lo desean pueden atacar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Raditz dio un paso adelante.

Vegeta sonrió.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota final.**

Muchas gracias a todas por los rws, estoy emocionadísima por la gran cantidad en tan pocos capítulos. Miles de gracias.

Bueno, dedico este capítulo a mi linda marida **Dika**, te quiero muchísimo y te envio un abrazo a la distancia. Siempre vamos a estar para ti mi querida Dika. Siempre.

Como se habrá notado la historia se está centrando más en Vegetasei que en la Tierra, pero ya vendrá su momento. Como son capítulos cortos no puede abarcar tanta historia y soy persona de detalles, me gusta así.

Me declaro enamorada de todos los niños. Creo que es cuando más he disfrutado escribiendo. Vegeta es un tanto plomo, pero igual lo quiero, tiene motivos de ser como es, no es de malo (bueno, sí) XD pero igual quiere a su hermanito a su muy retorcida manera XD

Agradezco a los que pasen a leer y dejen sus comentarios. Es lo más lindo de todo ;)

Bueno, no me alargo más porque nunca me ha gustado leer notas finales largas.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
